Chemistry and Philosophy
by GreenSkyChild
Summary: The Chemistry and Philosophy of life, love, friendship and The Beatles.
1. Chapter 1

**:Chapter I**

**The twilight was lurking and replacing the fading sun, as the silhouette of a young woman was walking fast down the road and racing with the upcoming moonlight. She was dragging her suitcase down the street, tired, in a hurry and anxious to get to her final destination. She was in her early twenties and she carried a great weight for her young age, as she tend to become a full-experienced office manager. She had a great tutor, her cousin Brian, and he arranged everything for her new job as his assistant, in Liverpool city. An inner voice told her that this job was her chance of a lifetime, her big opportunity, where she can show and express everything she was working for and giving up until now. As so, she thought that she should dress very formal (to leave the impression of a hard-working, ambitious young woman) and she chose a combination-white shirt, dark, elegant skirt and uncomfortable black high-heels. Her name was Victoria, and this was exactly in what she was believing - in victory, conquering fears, and being a fighter. Although a little nervous, she knew that her self-confidence will come out, and she will be ready to accept the challenge of being Brian's right hand. **

**Victoria approached the suburbian neighbourhood, that she found on a map, and she was searching for the part in which Brian's office was settled, but she never expected that it would be inside of an ancient red bricked mansion. She came near the heavy messing front door, and as she was ready to ring the bell, she checked if her lipstick was smudged, took a deep breath, and put her finger on a doorbell. On her surprise, the door was opened by a young-looking, pale-faced girl, dressed in a French maid uniform. She had little make-up, and her hair was tidly combed back, and she had a white ribbon over her dark curls. She looked simple minded, and had a friendly welcoming smile. Victoria thought that the girl was working here, so she said**

**"Hello, my name is Victoria Black, and I am here to meet Mr. Brian Epstein, we have an appointment."**

**The girl smiled, because of Victoria's strange foreign accent, and because of the fact that Victoria obviously thought that the young maid was Brian's secretary. **

**"I'm sorry to inform you, Miss, but I think that the manager isn't here yet. He went out with the boys, to visit a local pub nearby. If it suits your schedule, you could wait for them in the lobby, they won't be long", she said politely.**

**"I'm just here to see Mr. Epstein for a business deal, but thank you anyway."**

**Victoria thought she entered a hall of some eighteenth century French Chateaux; she saw huge room, silver marble everywhere, lots of green plants, that matched a big olivaceous windows that widely let the sunshine in, scarlet velvet curtains, abstract Warhol-look alike paintings, and big chandelier above. She set on a comfortable two-seater, and she waited, and waited, and waited. The maid was long gone to the daily choirs, leaving Victoria with her own thoughts and thinkings about how miserable, unnoticed and slow is her birthday evening passing. **

**...**

**Nervously looking her watch every minute, Victoria began to think how eternity is nothing compared to her waiting in vain. Then, suddenly, the cheerful maid came back.**

**"Oh, you poor thing, you're going to die of boredom! Are you hungry? No...? Well, at least take some tea cookies, they're crispy! No...? Ok, do me a favor and at least take a glass of fresh juice. Here, you go. I didn't properly introduced myself, please don't mind it, I was in a hurry to finish my work. My name's Veronica Jacobs, I work in this residence. I thought I'd talk to you, if you don't mind, because I finished my shift, and they're not home yet."**

**"I think I have noticed that by now", said Victoria with sarcasm in her voice. "So, you work here every day, is it exhausting? How long have you been cleaning the dirt of a Fab Four or Five, or some similar number; I hear people nowadays call them like that?"**

**Veronica raised her eyebrow, and suspiciously answered.**

**"And you dare to come into their house, not realising how big they are? Oh, you are not from here, I see... But still... Well, they broke America, and that's something, right? I mean, I'm not like all those crazy screaming chicken girls in the audience, and, come to think of it, I'm not even their fan, but I know a hell of a lot business going around here. I came in this house in September, and I work honest and hard. Oh, yes, I'm here every day, and every Sunday after church; I cook, I wash, I clean, you name it. And your profession, dear?"**

**"Hard work, ha? Well, tell me about it. Brian, my cousin, is training me to become his colleague. Too much paperwork, I don't expect you to understand that, you know, manager's stuff. He told me in a letter that this Beatle-mania-thing that is happening has gone too far, and that he cannot share his work with just anybody. And, luckily, I finished my collage some time ago, I need an experience, he trusts me enough and believes in me, so - woila, I'm here."**

**"Wow, that's nice. You know, Mr. Epstain has an office inside the house, so I presume that we will see each other often." While she was talking, she sounded very exciting, and Victoria taught that she could use some help in meeting the life and work of a new popular sensation. **

**As the talk went on, Victoria forgot to be angry with Brian's late arrival, and she had a pleasant chat with Veronica. But, her anger rose again when she heard the car outside the entrance, and when she realised it was past ten o'clock. **

**-Oh, this must be your relative, and my bosses. (Honk is heard). And they had a great time, I'm sure. **

**As the ladies were talking, the limo car stopped, and the driver in a black suite opened the door for the gentlemen. First one who got out was a skinny, tall-looking male, dressed very modern and classy. He had enormous eye lashes and every time he blinked, it felt like a great black tide splashed his boy-alike face. After him, another one went out, this one more muscular, with wider shoulders and darker look. He was carrying an alcohol in his glass, and was giggling with the first one. They obviously talked about something very funny and amusing to them, something that the other two companions did not understand.**

**As for the third one, the smallest of the crowd- his laser blue eyes were half way closed (apparently he couldn't handle too much of a wild night life ) and he was lighting a cigarette. His noticeable rings were on every finger.**

**The last one, but not the least, seemed very uninterested about what is happening around him, although he wasn't trying to cope with the first two in a conversation, and didn't mind the third one. He was the skinniest, with the darkest hair, that was intentionally or not, increasing his head size. Under the treetop of the hair together with bushy eyebrows, there were two coal black pupils. **

**Veronica moved the curtains a little bit to take a look.**

**"God almighty, they're drunk again! ... Well, you know, when they go out for "one drink", it's usually three or four more. And here's Mr. Brian in front of them."**

**Through the front door first came a man who seemed the most mature and serious among the party animals that were still outside. **

**"Victoria, I'm so glad to see you, finally, I'm so sorry..."**

**"Hello to you too Brian, how nice it was of you to come for me at the station. Silly of me to expect that from my cousin, my blood. Not to mention all the walk from the station, and the king size blisters on my feet. Plus, I don't know the town. And, plus once again, you promised me a dinner today..."**

**Suddenly, Brian realised his grand mistake.**

**"Bloody hell Vic, I absolutely forgot about your birthday, this kids are making me watch after them, while they are having a ball, literally every night, I'm exhausted, I cannot even make a decent phone call without being interrupted by one of them for some nonsense****..."**

**"It's your special day! And you even refused to take my cookies!" Said Veronica, with a mix of a surprise and disappointment.**

**"Forget about it Veronica, that's not the point. Well Brian, I cannot argue with you tonight, I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open. I'll wait for you outside until you finish your business here, and kiss your pop star youngsters good night."**

**"Who's the angry bird?"**

**Behind Brian, a young man appeared, he looked drunk, careless and free. His glass was already empty, and he didn't seemed like he had enough. He looked Victoria, and continued speaking. **

**"So my friend, this is our new manager? You got to be joking! Wait, is this serious?" A rude and insulting laughter came from his mouth. "Hey, college girl, return to your classroom, and come back when you grow up."**

**"Shut up John you idiot, she's the same age as you are." Brian replied.**

**"And, you won't believe it Sir Lennon, it's her birthday TODAY!"**

**"Marvelous! Brought some cake?"**

**"I think that I don't need to say anything to your sarcastic comments, Mister whatever, but never mind, here it goes, just for your better understanding. I have no intention explaining what I'm doing here, or how mature I am, and I personally think that you should not doubt in Brian****'****s decision and choice of me being his assistant. And, needn't I add that I sincerely don't care about your opinion, I'm just here for the job. Glad we sorted that one out."**

**John Lennon just shrugged his shoulders, not listening even half of her monologue, but Victoria was satisfied, and she believed that she fully showed her confidence. She then calmly went out to wait for her cousin, while the other three members of the group were still outside talking and laughing. Veronica said goodbye and rushed to catch the late bus, while Brian took some paper work and hurried towards Victoria, and they disappeared in the direction of Brian's parked car near by. Three Beatles reluctantly went into the house, as the fourth member searched the kitchen in order to find birthday cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II **

**The next morning, Brian took Victoria to the Beatles residence. She slept very little because she spent the whole night talking with Brian about her upcoming work. She was very excited and ready to take responsability of managing the group's work and career. Brian told her everything that she needs to know and do today. Victoria came earlier because her cousin had a morning meeting with some other business people, and he had to droop her before that. It was half past seven, and her new friend was already making them coffee.**

**"Good morning Victoria, wasn't Mr. Epstain supposed to be here with you? I mean, if you are just starting to work, you'll need some kind of guide or a proper advice..."**

**"I'll be fine Veronica, don't worry so much. I'll manage to find a way to make things done today. "**

**"Well, it's just in my nature to worry... You know, being an only child, going through my parents divorce, my mother's sickness, and taking care of her..."**

**"I'm so sorry to hear that!" **

**"Thank you... That's the reason why I applied for the job, you know, I could not attend university and be a fancy intellectual, I had to work and earn money for the medicine."**

**She poured the coffee, and while she was adding milk, somebody knocked on the door. A young blonde man, with a brown eyes, that was wearing a uniform stepped in. Victoria remembered him from yesterday- he was the driver of the Beatles big black limo. He adressed Veronica with a demanding voice.**

**"You forgot to unlock my garage yesterday, again. How many times do I have to tell you to do that, and you keep forgetting it. No use of you at all!"**

**He than left the small kitchen, slamming the door. **

**Victoria was surprised and was looking at Veronica, waiting for her to explain what just happened. But she just acted like nothing did. **

**"Forget about him, he tend to have some crazy mornings, after rough nights, don't blame my darling Geoff... He's my fiance, and he is also responsible for me working here. I have to be grateful, I feel like I own him my mother's health."**

**"So you let him offend you like that? I don't want to interfere but it seems to me that he has gone a little too far. How long have you two been together?"**

**"He is not always like that. He has a tendence to turn on the wrong road sometimes. He was my highschool love and we literally grew up together. He is in my life for two long, and I have learned to love him."**

**"Ok, if you say so... You know the best... So, when is the wedding?"**

**Veronica was just about to answer her when somebody interrupted the conversation. A thin, young man came in. He looked like he didn't have enough sleep, he was moving slowly and reluctantly said good morning. He seemed very funny and interesting to Victoria because he was in his pale pink pajamas.**

**"Veronica, can you make my some sandwiches please, I'm starving."**

**"Of course Mister Harrison, would you like some coffee with it?", she asked with the smile on her face.**

**"Yes, good idea. Make it hot." He winked at her and went back to his room.**

**Veronica let her shy smile come out, but didn't let Victoria to see it. She quickly made a sandwich, and hurried to bring it to George, leaving Victoria with suspicious toughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica came back with an empty plate and a cup.

"What was that all about?" Victoria asked her, with an intention of Veronica honestly explaining that to her.

"What was all about what? " Veronica replied, looking confused.

"Oh God, I saw you two. What was all about that weird look exchanging? He looked like he saw a big piece of pie that he would very much like to eat greedily, when you offered him that coffee. I mean, the way he watched you doing that kitchen work..."

"It's not all that rainbows and unicorns, you know." Veronica replied, and sadness begun to overwhelm her face. Her smile, that she put on everytime she talked, grew into a frawn. She continued:

"It all started five months ago, it was 12th August, when I first came here. Geoffrey actually introduced me to Mr John and Paul, who embraced my working there and it was only a matter of hours when I will arrive in their home and meet George. At first sight, he seemed like a nice fella, and I did not pay to much attention on him. But, then, somewhere in September, as I was adjusting to all the work and obligations, I started to feel very strange. I felt good when he's around, and I found myself thinking that his bushy haircut is actually very cute. Strangely enough, I even let myself thinking that he, with very big maybe, felt something that had a tendence to become a deeper emotion. I don't know why, after all, I'm just a maid, but some inner voice, or a God from heaven, spoke directly to my heart with a promising tone. And after what George did to me, I knew it for sure.

Our entire conversation was "Get me a glass of milk, please"; "Would you give me some sugar"; "Can you get me a book from the library"; and with my positive response it all ended. We never got any serious talking, we only had a great deal of looks, you know, he often watched me with an interest, and, I liked it. Sometimes, when I am courage enough, I respond him with a look back, and, feel butterflies in my stomach.

"So, what you're saying is, that you felt some kind of attraction, and so did he?' said Victoria, not expecting that kinde of answer.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I know, but I, I..." Veronica was confused and to Victoria, seemed very much in love.

"You know, I'm not allowed to feel anything, especially if we speak about George. Or, any other man, I'm engaged, for crying out loud. But I can't help it, it's stronger then me... He would always get up first of all the Beatles, and, while I'm already in the kitchen, he would ask me to make him cornflakes ready, hot chocolate, or something similar. I like to think of that time as our special moment, every day. It's not much, but it's all I have, and, surprisingly, all I need to get through the day and all the troubles. When he smiles, his disproportional teeth, and his emphasized cheekboons make my heart skip a beat."

As Veronica stopped talking, she suddenly felt like she said too much. But she also felt like Victoria was a confidential person, and, most importantly, a friend in making.

"So, one day, I arrived at work, knowing that Geoff was going to drive to the airport all four of them with Brian, and some bussines people, beacuse they had a two-week tour ahead of them, so I expected an empty house. But, as for the kitchen, our everyday date spot, something was filling the empty space on my working table. It was a red rose. At first, I tought it was Geoff's gesture, but then I noticed a note tide up with it. The note only said "Eight o'clock" . It wasn't until the next day that I figured it out. It was our dating time every morning."

"Whoa!" Victoria let a sincere exclamation out. "And, did Geoffrey do anything similar, I mean, something romantic as that was?"

"Umm, no..." said Veronica, when she relalised it, and felt a big dissapontment.

"So, what happened next?"

"And, when they arrived, the next morning, when I saw him, I knew that was it. I officially started feeling something on a higher level then before (Victoria tryed to say something after Veronica's sentence, but she predicted that, so she just continued quickly). I'm not yet quite shure how would I call it. It's just my excitement when I see him, when I hear his overstated accent. But, I shouldn't... I mean, I couldn't ... It is wrong! It is bad, and not at all in a Christian manners."

"But, did you talk with him at all? Did you tell him how you feel?"

"And here's the interesting part-he did! The next morning, when I saw him, he smiled and asked what's up. As I was making him omelette, we talked about their trip and what happened when they were not around. It was quite a talk, since our daily conversation was usually minimal. And then he mentioned the rose; he asked me if I found his little gift. I said I did, very quietly, and could not look at him directly in the eyes. I hid my look, and started making moves without any connection, and I also started to shudder. I was very nervuous because I could not predict what he will say next, and I doubted that it would end up well. He said that that way he wanted to show me a little emotion that was growing in his heart. Surprisingly, he seemed very self-confident when he was saying that. He then added that he doesn't want to put me under preashure or to scare me, he opened his soul, admitted that he liked me, that he was enchanted with my milky white skin and changeable greenish eyes. I was completely amazed and stunned because I felt the same, but all the way I knew it was wrong. But I just stood there, couldn't say a word, intoxicated with his smell, his attitude and manliness. He noticed my disturbance, and my confused reaction, so he decided he has to be in charge in this situation. He softly took my hand, pulled me to himself, embraced my body that was shaking, and as his lips approached mine, I felt like dancing with angels in heaven's highs, as it was a very vivid picture. His incredibly soft upper lip was chasing mine in a whirl of passion and sin. It seemed like forever, but when our kiss ended, I came back from poisoned love shock into the real world, world of maid bussines and engadgement with Geoffrey... George then gave me a deep look, and in his black eyes, I found my answer; it could have been just one thiny kiss, but ment a whole new world to me, and gave me excitement Geoffrey forgot to bring up recently in our relationship..."

"Tell me more, tell me more?"

"After that, I did not know what to feel... I was stretched between my high school love, and a new powerful emotion. One side of my heart, let's call it "The Geoff Side" persuaded me that he was the one, my only true lover, the only one who really understands me, my needs, and my flaws. The side also brought up the fact that he was in my life for too long, and I could not let him go just like that. The rival side, AKA "The George Side" suggested me another, yet more interesting and fresh paramour, who was waking up desier, lust and excitement mixed in me.

I needed to get straight with him. Later that night, I had to bring him dinner in his own room, and that was strange thing to do, because them four always had supper toghether. And, when I climed the stairs, and opened the door of his world, I felt a strong scent of his shower cream. He was lying in bed in a fluffy bathrope, reading Virginia Volf."

"Oh, dinner, right. Leave it there" (he pointed at the nightstand) "and come over here"; he said, and then winked, knowing that this motion was my weakest, and his strongest attribute. I started stepping back, but he noticed it, and said in ordered to calm me:

"Come, my child. Have no fear".

"Ok, listen here Mr Harrison..."

"George."

"Ummm, George... I don't know what to say, all I know is that this is wrong, whatever THIS is." (I thought I started speaking nonsence, but I felt strong will to tell him what's right in my opinion.)

"I am not quite sure what do you want or how do you want to keep this, not to say relationship going. I have a FIANCE, it is not some kind of party that I chose not to go to, or some appointment I can cancel." He then came close to me, and took my hands, and his soft touch gave chills all over my body. He wanted to make me fell safe.

"I know that this is all new for you, but I can assure you, this is the right way to do it. I can see it in your eyes. You want it as well as I do." (I was surpsrised how he sounded self-confident, and strongly believed in the words that he let out). "Just look at your situation. Your so-called fiance is mad, I heard him shouting at you just the other day. It's not an attitude you show and that's not the way you treat a lady, especially not the one you're going to share bed with for the rest of your living."

"It is normal for a couple to have fights!" I told him, in a higher voice, wanting him to see that I am very frustrated with a situation. I also wanted him to know that I have everything under control, but it wasn't like that, and he seemed to notice it too.

"Oh Veronica, but not fights like that! I heard it before, so don't you tell me what to believe in." Then he continued with a soft voice:

"Please, let me make things up to you. Let ME be your hero. Not that crappy alcohol addictioner!"

It almost made me cry, of joy or sadness, I couldn't tell. But we were missing the point, he did not know about my mother, and everything I owe Geoffrey. So I said furiously:

"You don't understand it. An you never will!" I plucked out my hands out of his very agresivly, opened and shut the door very loudly. As I was escaping in the direction of the kitchen, I heard him calling my name. But I could not return, I had to be strong even though I shead a tear or two."

"Hmm... Very dramatic, but, than what happened just now, when you came back from his room?" Victoria asked with a true interest.

Veronica heard the footsteps and the voices near the kitchen, so she just added:

"I guess that's a story for another time and conditions."

She then went to pick newspapers, and while Victoria was just about to open her briefcase to take some work, she heard a voice of Paul, followed by Ringo's.

"I told you he would meet a bird at the party, it's just in his nature to pick down random girls and bring them home. I saw him dressing up yesterday, he looked like something special is going to happen. My win, again!

"Lucky you, again." said Ringo with a frown.

Paul noticed Victoria, so he added:

"Oh, look, it's our new manager! I heard about your comming... Are you shure you're in the right place?" Paul looked at her suspiciously, wandering if she is their new bussines leader."

"Very nice to meet you too Mister McCartney"; added Victoria sarcasticly, and while she spoke to Paul, she saw Ringo looking confused and distracted. "And, of course, how could I forget you, Mister Starkey." (The shortest of the Beatles surprisingly felt sympathy towards their upcoming manager). Then she continued, looking at Paul: "I do not understand why you all look so surprised. I'm here to get the job done, you shouldn't underastimate my working skills at all."

"We? No, no, not at all; why would we, I mean, we trust Brian, right Ring? He wouldn't curse us with a bad manager, would he?" Paul was obviously ironic. But Ringo honestly replied with his baritone voice:

"Paul, grow up already."

"Thank Godness somebody wants to put an end to this behaviour; thank you Mister Starkey;" (Ringo nodded and his face turned from pale pink to a stronger red shade). "So, Mr Harrison is up, and where is the fourth member of your dream-team?"

"Johnny boy? Oh, this lad won't get up until somebody steals the blanket from him. And especially now, after rough night, he won't get up untill noon, even if it's Monday. I won't be the one to wake him up, you know. And I'm sure Rings won't either, so..." Paul sounded like he wasn't kidding. So, Victoria decided to take the responsability, even though she knew how awkward this may be.

"Greatness. I'm going, at least someone has to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, we would really appreciate some reviews on the whole story. Thank you very much :]**

**Chapter IV**

**When Victoria approached John's room, she knocked three times, and as she heard no sound, she decided to come in. In front of her there was a large brown baldachin bed and a half-dressed man nearly covered with white sheet. John Lennon was sleeping very loose, with one leg on one side of the bed, and the other handing from the edge of the other side of the mattress. He was sound a sleep, with an open mouth and seemed carless. **

**"Mister Lennon?"**

**There was no replay. Victoria was racing with her patient.**

**"Mister Lennon! For crying out loud, get up!"**

**"Huh..?" John let the sound out, and rebeliously continued sleeping.**

**"This is your manager speaking. Get up, get dressed and prepare yourself for your obligations at once!"**

**John reluctantly opened one eye, and as his sight was not yet so clear, he realised that the sun was already up, and he saw a women's silhouette in his room. **

**"Did we had sex last night? ... Because, if we had, you know the way out."**

**An enormuos level of rage was rising, and Victoria was boiling with anger. She tryed to calm herself down, knowing that the man in front of her can be considered as her boss, but she could not restrain the explosion in her. **

**"John Lennon, I'm not one of your filthy little whores! I am repectable person with a career in making, and I'm not going to let your sneazy comments and behaviour ruin that. I will go through this like it never happened, if you promise me a good or, at least normal cooperation in future, without your cool-guy-wannabe remarks."**

**The first Beatle was completely woken up. He draw closer his sheets, covering his trunk, so Victoria couldn't see something that she shouldn't. He felt confused, beaten and berried under the ground. He did not expect this kind of answer at all, and felt like this women took over control and has got a will to make this situation and entire Beatles career in her benefit. He felt like he had to come to terms with her demands, or to die out. But he found a golden middle, and he decided to fight when he calculate he can. **

**"Who let you in? And how dare you come in and wake me up so arrogantly, like you have rights to do that...? "**

**"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do. You have 10 minutes to get your ass down in Brian's office, so we can start discusing about your future. And, it is, by the way, as I see it, pretty much in my hands, so I would not want to argue if I were you." She said that with a high level of confidence, and elegantly walked out John's room, leaving him speechles.**

**...**

**That day went in Victoria's adjusting to the new working environment, and meeting with the conception of the job. She also talked about important issues with members of the Beatles and later with Brian. The work seemed hard, but unexpectivly interesting and diversiform. As for her impression of cooperative people; she gain a good impression of Ringo's behaviour, he seemed very nice and polite, naive but sencire. He was also cute to her with his puppy dog eyes, that shone with some uplifting light, and his almost constant smile that was reflecting a little happy person behind it. As for George, to Victoria he seemed misterious, especially because of the so-called affair he have with her new friend. He was the type of preson with whom you could not talk too much, but was a good listener. His eyes dark as midnight, indicated a very introvert person, but dedication to his work and commitment to the music revealed one trully wistful dreamer. Paul was completely different story - when she talked with him, Victoria had a feeling that she was in front of a large, self-centered peacock, who had the swagger the size of his habitat. Paul was bragging with his speech and playing instruments, like his animal ego was proudly showing his big, colorful feathers. The last one, with whom she had the gravest conflicts, she also in a strange way, liked the most. John, with his cocky attitude was driving her crazy, but at the same time, she did not want to admit that he was lighting the fuse in her asleep heart. It is no wonder that the whole day he kept the distance from her, hence his lack of respect for her work and effort. He could not forgive her for her interruption this morning, and especially the fact that she had the same qualities as he did. They both shared a leadering power, strong personality and energetic approach. **

**With this diversity of characters in one place, all toghether with babbling but compassionate Veronica, and considerate and always busy Brian, Victoria concluded that her daily job is going to be everything but boring. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Victoria arrived on the night of her birthday (9th December) she thought it passed only a couple of days, but in fact, three weeks had flown since she was in a cloudy Liverpool. Now it was New Year's Eve, which she is going to spend with her friend Veronica, Geoffrey, Beatles, Brian and his girlfriend Gretchen. Victoria was going to meet with them all in a club downtown, for a celebration night. Outside there was a cold winter atmosphere, and the snowflakes were intercepting the tick darkness. Carrying a big coat in her hand, and wearing a green dress Victoria entered a club's dim-lit hallway, where she met Veronica wearing her sparkly make up and clothes put in order to expose that she felt it's holiday time She greeted her with a smile, and it seemed obviously opposite of what Geoffrey felt; he stood behind her, looking quite gloomy. Later, they found the four members of the group in a reserved part of the club; Victoria couldn't see anything through the grave smoke coming from the cigarettes of the four. When she approached the booked table, she realized that Brian and Gretchen have already arrived. The first thing she noticed was John's wide shoulders and him turned opposite from her, small talking with George, smoking and drinking something that seemed deadly poisoned after 3-4 glasses. Paul was on the other side, in a corner, flirting with some model-looking naive girl, showing what he's got with his peacock attitude turned on, and he enjoyed that pretty much. He looked like a child, waiting in line for his favorite candy, knowing that the reward is almost here. Before Victoria said hello to anyone, two eyes the size of the goose eggs intercepted her way.

"Oh, hi there… Whoa, you look … wonderful tonight…"

Ringo realized her special look. And wasn't afraid to notice it out loud.

"Hmm, thank you, Mister Starkey. And you look handsome as well!"

While Victoria was talking with the oldest Beatle, John and George overheard some new voice. John turned around, and found himself staring at his very attractive manager. He was carefully studying her body tight dressed in a green fabric, and he analyzed her well-shaped curves, which he found interesting. To Victoria it seemed like he was eating her with his look of desire. And she didn't mind it, actually, she wanted him not to stop at all.

Veronica seemed to have great fun, she danced, laughed, was just floating around, and seemed careless. Although her fiancé was mostly sitting alone in the corner and socializing with nobody but vodka, she allowed herself a quantum of freedom. She was looking to meet with the darkest eyes in the room, the most mysterious ones, the most appropriate, most beautiful, most everything. When she manage to discover them, and get the look in return, she felt like she wanted to tell all the world how she feels, but kept that secretly buried deep in her heart, and felt like they were casting a spell, to usurp her.

Soon, they were all counting down to meet the new coming 1965. As the last moments of the dying year were passing, the whole crew found themselves on the dance floor, anticipating New Year with a fresh start and a positive look of the world and life. They were all having a toast one after another, as it was appropriate time to drink and have clock striked twelve, the crowd started celebrating, shouting, greeting one another, and wishing all the luck. Among great number of people, spilled drinks, confutes, and balloons, John managed to spot Veronica hugging Victoria. He approached her and started speaking out loud to her ear, and she bearly heard him because of the loud music As he came very close to her, she scented his strong fragrance and warmth of his body; then she wanted to jump out of hers, and let herself float in a tornado of huge unbearable passion. He also put his hand around her waist to pull her closer, and that actually did not seem unappropriate to her, it only made her wanting him more. .

"Happy New Year Victoria. Do you want to go for a walk…?"

Before she tried to get a grip and agree to the proposal, drunk and spontaneous Paul interrupted their special moment.

"Eheey John, come on, I found us a special treat: two delicious blondes are waiting for us right outside! "

"Well, I see you found company for a walk. So go, have fun. See you on Monday then…" Victoria sounded disappointed and her tornado of passion quickly subsided. John looked down, feeling his failure overwhelming him, and as he raised his head, he watched Victoria walking away. It was a missed chance, but he got over it because Paul pulled John's hand, and they went into the night followed by two attractive girls on fire.

Feeling pulsating blisters on her feet, Veronica set down, to take a little rest. On her surprise, George joined her, because he was not in a mood for dancing. As he was coming near her table, she just looked across the room to find her undesirable Geoff, but she felt relaxed when she didn't. George started the conversation:

"Enjoying the celebration?"

"It's great, I'm loving it. And I see you're enjoying the night yourself as well" (Veronica caught him speaking with a group of horny babbling girls several minutes ago, and she obviously minded it and felt offended a little.). George understood her suspicious and sarcastic sentence, and that made him smile like a winner. It was just an innocent talk, but Veronica was caught up in jealousy.

"They were just some fans, we just chatted about thing or two. Hmm, do I feel a spark of envy in your voice?" George winked, expecting her to surrender so he could claim victory. But she wouldn't give up so easily, and her soldiers were still on the battlefield unbeaten.  
"Excuse me for noticing. Oh, God, of course I'm not jealous!"

"Ha ha ha, ok, just don't get agitated. You know, you don't have to worry so much, among all those blabbermouths, and people in this room, you are actually the only one with whom I'd like to talk and share the New Year's greetings." Then he gave her a, juicy kiss on a cheek, as a way of conciliation.

Victoria came to them to say that Brian is heading home with her and Gretchen, and Beatles are also going. Although she did not know about John's and Paul's plans, she assumed that Richard and George are suppose to go also. When they all went, Veronica realized that she is stuck at the almost finished party, with vodka-overdosed Geoffrey, and she had to wake him from his illusion world of drunkenness, and make him walk home with her. She found him lying on a bench, and she felt despise, and among all, great disappointment, because, she was looking at a men she once loved, and he was now decaying and sinking in a vice of alcoholism. With big trouble she succeeded to wake him up. He rudely pushed her away, indistinctly saying something, letting the smell of alcohol from his breath even reach Veronica. She just kept saying "Come on Geoff, let's go already!" but he deliberately did not hear her. She tried to be calm and relaxed as much she could, but, time passed, and they became the last guests on the party, as the clock striked number three. Veronica finally had enough, of this night, of Geoffrey, and of this torturing life. She wasn't happy, and couldn't remember when she was for the last time. With all this turmoil in her, she helplessly let one tear to see the light of the , she promised herself – no more struggle. She wiped away that last sign of pain on her cheek, took a deep breath and decisively told Geoff:

"For the last time, get up you good for nothing homeless!"

"Mhmh, leave me alone woman… Go alone then. I don't care."

"Well, actually, maybe I will."

She stepped out of the club alone, very determined in her decision to leave her unworthy burden of a man inside. But she realized that there's going to be a long walk home, with the snow blizzard. She crossed the road, to find a call box, and because she didn't have enough money to take any possible morning bus, anything she could think of was to call Victoria to come and pick her up. She reached the telephone and dialed the number of Brian's house. Luckily, Victoria answered, and was not yet sleeping.

"Hey, Vic. I know it's late, I mean, early, but, I'm still here, all alone; could you come and pick me up, please, if it's not too hard for you, I don't know who else should I call...?"

"Don't worry Ka, I don't have the car, because Brian took Gretchen home, but I'll figure something out."

Victoria left Veronica patiently waiting for the magical solution, and Victoria had to think fast. She knew Brian won't be home soon enough, so she dialed the Beatles residence. After the phone ranged several times, she thought that she should hung up, but she then heard a sleepy voice of John on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Victoria, can I speak to Mr. Harrison, please?"

"So, you dare to interrupt our privacy in this early hour, and, ask for one and only George Harrison? ... Hmm, I wonder why that couldn't wait for the Monday morning coffee time…"

John Lennon was instantly wide awake, curious and intentionally teasing over the phone.

"I think it has nothing to do with your interfering; so please, give me him, while I'm still polite…"

"All right, Miss Straight-a-Way manager you. He'll tell me later anyway."

Freezing and shivering, Veronica waited for someone or something to rescue her. Minutes were passing - to her it seemed like an hours. Sitting on a cold stone in front of a club where she left Geoff, she was searching for some familiar car and a person in it. Soon enough, a big dark blue car stopped in front of her. She expected Victoria, or even Brian to come out, but, on her surprise, a driver opened a window, and on his seat there wasn't anyone from the manager family, but a big dark main was in front of her eyes. George just said quickly :"Get in." She waited no more, came in, and he stepped on the gas.

" Victoria phoned me, and told me what happened. Did he treated you badly again? And, there's no point in still denying it." Said George with a hate in his voice, although concentrated on his driving, but Veronica still managed to caught him nervously gripping the steering wheel with his long pale fingers. She decided to be honest – the most honest she'd ever been.

"I had enough. I couldn't stand it anymore. "

"And you did the right thing. You acted like you should long time ago." Then he softened his voice, and gently touched her hand.

"Don't you overwork that little brain of yours with all these preoccupations Ka. I'll figure something out to tell that bastard that you call a fiancé (and that specific word he said through his clenched teeth); he cannot continue to behave like this, like an animal. But, I have one condition – please, please, promise me that you'll start thinking about yourself for once, just try to live a normal life, and I sincerely hope that you'll have me in it as well."

Veronica surprisingly blushed and answered:

"George, I'm touched, really, but you cannot so easily expect of me to change the course of my life, and the person who I was for so long, and with what I learnt to live. I'll have to adjust to the change. Geoff was my present and planed future, and that dream I dreamed for quite a while. But, with the right person by my side, I'll manage to cope with it, I'm sure."

A timid and insecure smile overwhelmed Veronica's face, as she realized that she maybe had found her true friend, a great companion, a life partner, and at last – her soul mate.

As they arrived in front of an old little house where Veronica's mom lives, George parked the vehicle, turned off the car lights, and they were sitting in silence in an empty street, whose road only saw one black cat that morning. As the dark was saying goodbye, George knew that he had to also .He then took the time to stroke Veronica's pink and cold cheek, and to kiss it gently. Before he let her get into the house, he wanted to hold her a little bit longer. Although he felt the cruel winter pricking his body, he tried to heat Veronica, who was shivering, but they both gave a little importance to the conditions – they didn't mind anything, as long as they were together. As they welcomed the New Year, decisions, progress and change, with long kisses, sweetness, and tenderness, they slid away into the new dawn of a higher love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First months of the year brought crucial changes. As the winter was quietly fading away, it's habitat replaced early and cold spring. It was an unexpected warm February. And at the Beatles residence was hotter then ever.

As the boring Wednesday was slowly passing, Veronica was tiding up the house. She was all alone, because managers went with the Fab Four to the studio, to record a new material. Veronica was ocupied with her thoughts, humming a popular tune. Some time passed since she said the last goodbye and eliminated Geoffrey from her way. In the mean time, he lost his job - the Beatles added that he's mostly drunk in his working hours, not capable of doing his choirs, and his state is representing a treath to himself and the people surrounding him. He was furious. But, it was a big step for Veronica as well - she took a deep breath, and was scenting the new life; she was still struggling with the lack of money, her mother's serious condition, and all the confussion in her head, but there wasn't a grave pressure. She felt free as a bird, whose wings were healed, and whose spirit was brought back to life by another hummingbird - George helped her immensely, refreshed her happiness, and above all, belief in a good destiny and love. They developed their relationship, and were very dedicated to it, but kept it as a secret; only Victoria knew what was really going on. In it, Veronica especially liked understanding and compassion, long walks when dark takes over the day, and also, the secure feeling he gave to her, and George enjoyed soft kisses, friendly talk, and the emotion he got when he was around his little girl - he felt relaxed, satisfied, and sank deep into love.

It was the middle of the week, early afternoon, and as everyone was busy doing their own job, George decided to take a break from the work in the studio, and he believed nobody would notice if he disapeared for an hour or two - he had to see his creative actuator and his work and life inspiration; she was his guilty pleasure. He unnoticably sneaked out and went to his home, finding Veronica deep into vacuum cleaning. She didn't hear him comming in because of the noise of the machine, so he took the advantage to surprise her, hug her from behind and kiss her neck. Veronica's face was overwhelmed with a big smile, and she actually liked the idea of George's sneaking out from work from time to time, to meet with her lovely greenish eyes.

On the other hand, although fighting the feeling, Victoria couldn't deny it - she was falling into domineering and haughty John. She had too much pride to admit it to herself, not to mention to anybody else, but, even covering the situation with make-up, Veronica ( being her best friend ) managed to wash and remove some of it. She started doubting that something had upset Victoria's heart. And Victoria's big pride was also blinding her perspective, and view of the current situation - from the New Year's Eve, she managed to maintain only bussines talking with John, not realising that that night he resisted the temptaion of the hot blonde. Victoria did not find out that he wanted to stay true to his emotions - he also felt lust and even something more for Victoria, and didn't let the blonde girl destroy that new-comming tide of falling in love. But, eventually, something had to happen, so that the rebelious side of the situation could finally take it's part.

John decided to act. One saturday afternoon he called Victoria. She picked up the telephone.

"Hey Lennon, I'll drop by those new records at your place as soon as I find some time..."

"Victoria, I didn't call to talk bussines." John told with a strict voice and continued:

"I wondered, what are you doing tomorrow late afternoon...?"

"Papers, I guess."

"I ment after that. You know, when you finish your obligations, handeling the course of our career and everything... I want to take you out for a dinner. There's a nice little restaurant near by, opened several weeks ago..."

"Wait, wait, is that a date?"

"You can put it that way. Just two people, enjoying the evening, and eating. Right then, a date. So, what do you recon?"

"Hmm... Aren't you dating several other girls at the moment?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"And won't be naive for sure, believe me."

"Is that a NO?"

"It's not a no, it's a comment. Never mind, I accept, after all, I have to eat somewhere... and with someone."

"Fine. Pick you up at seven then."

She was nervuous the whole next day, and eventually contacted Veronica; she was very happy for Victoria, and gave her some usefull advice. She reminded Victoria about John's impulsive nature, but pointed out his sense of humor and friendly character.

Victoria picked her best glitter-black dress among all those working suits, made her hair, and when the bell rang, she opend the door for the buckish, elegant Lennon. He smiled at his sight - and Victoria returned the smile back, all glowing. Before they shut the door behind them, and headed to the restaurant, John just shouted a cheerful "hi" to Brian who was tucked in a warm blanket, reading a book.

They looked very suitable for each other while they were walking towards the restaurant. Both dressed in black, with arrogant swagger, and dignity seen in their heads up, they seemed like a perfect match. He sat opposite to her, and in between them there was a small round table, candels, champaigne... He was constantly looking at her's prominent black eyes, and she couldn't resist not to look back into his, chocolate ones. With them, he deared her to imagine and dream of a perfect eternity, and, on the other hand, he was imeadiately caught up into her web of seduction. Although both very talkative, there wasn't a need to say a word. The glance in their eyes said it all. But, after a while, she started speaking:

"Now, seriously, why did you invite me here? Certainly not for the sake of music, or my managment, I presume."

"No. You're a clever woman, you'll figure it out." John smiled, and turned away his insecure look.

"So, I see... You want to bribe me, blackmail me, or something even worse..." said Victoria with an ironic laugh, wanting to escape from reality.

"I didn't think that so much work could do such grave damage to your sight. I like you, silly."

"Wow, that's great... It would be greater if you wouldn't have a nasty habit of exchanging your partners for the attention of anothers so often."

"Don't judge the book by it's covers, you know."

"Ok, never mind the covers. I'll skip the introduction too, and turn to page one. Here I am, and what do I see? What can I read?"

"You'll see just a guy, who fell in love with a girl, and who is trying to win her heart. If it's not too much for the Chapter One I mean."

He was interrupted by the waiter who brought them a meal, but was determined to carry on.

"As you glanced through the novel, you'll discovered that the lovely lady is hasitating, and won't admit him the same emotion she feels."

"Whoa, main character, why are you so convinced in that fact?"

"Her body language tells me. Her look also. She wants him, I know it."

"So, she just surrenders to this evile deceiver later on?"

"No, no, he's the good guy, a hero, shinny knight. And he fights for her, and rejects the love of another beautiful maidens."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course, in order to devote himself to her fully."

"Interesting. So, how's the story ending?"

"I would say that they will live happily ever after, but, I don't know if that is the final thought. Maybe I'll make up the second part. But for now, we only have this. Let us enjoy the moment."

The dinner went in a pleasent atmosphere. After it, he wanted to accompany her to Brian's home. It was a chilly evening, but they were both delighted to welcome spring time, and embrace this new relation that connected them two vivid-minded souls. As they came near the porch of the house, they both stopped to say good bye; but were not making a sound, just sharing an istant of a blessed silence and fired looks. Victoria broke the quietness of the moment:

"So, that's it. What's next...?"

"Well, it depends." John sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"That you hurry up, and go home", Victoria smiled, threating him frivolously; "You don't want to be late for tomorrow's recording day."

He then suddenly grabbed her arms, and in that act was something slightly agressive, naughty and cheeky. She could feel his breath on her neck, and the smell of vine, wich was deliberately seducting her. He then whispered to her ear:

"Clever enough, but you won't get out of it so easily. You're playing with a big boy now."

It just gave her goosebumps, and a strange, tickling feeling in her stomach. He then decisively came closer, so close that she could't feel the space separating them. His musculate arms were around her waist, fingers lingering up and down her back and she felt paralysed by his touch, but, at the same time, more alive then ever. She dared to tousle his hair, and emmediately increased the fire in his body. Felt like he couldn't resist it any more, he kissed her burning lips, and with it, also accomplished her major desire.

As the Valentine's Day was near enough, George decided to ask Veronica out. He realised it's going to be their first public appeal, and he wanted to do it the right way. A plan was to go to see a movie, and then later a special treat at George's place. The day came, and just as Veronica was putting her make up, somebody rang a door bell. She looked quickly the time, it was still early - her date was not yet to come. Her mother was sleeping, so she had to open the door by herself. On her surprise, on the other side of the doorstep was no other then Geoffrey. She just stood there, looking at him with a openmouthed facial expression. Veronica couldn't believe that he came, and she saw him nealy two months ago for the last time. And then she left without regulary saying good bye. He really looked as she named him then - holmless; with a big beard and dirty hair. He carried a rose in his hand. When Veronica noticed it, she realised it was wrong, it was just wrong! She pretty much cleared the image in her head who was bringing her roses, and who wasn't. It's not hard to conclude wich Geoffrey was. He cleared his trought and started speaking:

"Umm, hi Veronica, you look nice... Oh, this rose is for you."

"You should't have. Why did you come?"; said Veronica loosing her patience.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think it's such a good i..."

"Come on Ka, for the good times!"

He then passed Veronica, and entered the house without permission. He then sat in the living room, explaining his visit:

"I've missed you. I cannot live without you. I'm not the same person when you're not around..."

"I'm sorry for you Geoffrey, I really am. But, I cannot be with you. Ever. It's over, deal with it, move on."

"But you love me!"

"Not any more. In fact, for a long time I feel nothing."

"Tell me you're not serious! Tell me!"

"I am, Geoffrey. And I pretty much stand behind my words."

"Tell me it's not true!" But then his face went pale, and he realised a cruel reality.

"You have found a... ANOTHER?!"

"Even if I did it's non of your concern."

The vain on Geoffrey's head started pulsating, and his face now went dark red.

"Nobody loves you like I do Ka!" He then stood up, and started speaking louder:

"I gave you my everything! You would be nothing without me, you owe me your job, your happiness, your normal living..."

"Geoffrey, please, calm down!"

"I don't want to! Don't tell me what to do!"

And then Veronica suddenly froze. She heard an engine of a well-known car. He had arrived. Geoff noticed the change in her attitude, and hearing some car comming, he looked through the window. George was getting out of the car, well-dressed, carrying some wrapped present, and was soon heading to the front door.

Geoffrey was in a whirl of confusion:

"What is he..."

An expected knock on the door.

"Ka, hurry up, I brought you something nice!"

Veronica was unable to move. Her mind was working quickly. What to do? A cruel situation hit Geoffrey right into his heart. He felt cheated, furious, and went to open the door for his ex boss; after so many and repeated knocking on the old wood. Veronica did not dare to stop him, she couldn't anyway. When her former fiance opened the door, behind him was a member of the Beatle, with a grand smile that he stole from the world's happiness. But it slid away automaticly when he discovered that instead of his pretty lady, there stood a big hairy bear.

"Can I help you?!"

"Is Veronica here somewhere...?"

"No, and will never be for you!"

Geoff then slamed the door in front of George's face. Veronica screamed "No!", which was accompanied by George's rebelious entering. Geoff than turned in front of him, but started speaking to Veronica, with an anger in his voice and body shaking and boiling with hate.

"So, you found THIS? Well, I thought it would be at least the smart one, or the pretty one. But HIM? You really started to have low standards!"

"No, she is cured. She had it when she was with you!" George couragelly stepped forward. He was so close to Geoffrey, so he could felt his gasping, and said quetly, but wrathfully through his theet:

"Get out."

"And if I don't...?! What are you going to do then pretty boy?"

Veronica couldn't stand it; she shoved herself between them, providing any further quarrel.

"Please, that's enough. No more, I'm begging you! Geoffrey, please, please, just go home, rest your mind a little bit, and forget all about this."

It seemed like she managed to calm their temper, at least it was for her mother's sake, but the two men apperently calmed for Veronica's. Geoffrey eventually, after long silence and dark looks from George, seemed to have given up. He pointed his finger in a direction of his rival, and with rage in his tone, he treathened him:

"You know this is not over! Not nearly over!"

Then he kicked the first big and solid thing he found on his way (which was, by exident, a big wooden table, that he broke on two half ), and like an animal with rabies, noisily left Veronica's house.

Veronica was speechless. She looked very concerned, and did not know what just happened, or what to tell her date. But he wanted to calm her, and comfort her. He tried to bring some humor into the haunted house.

"Hey Ka, what do you know, what's a world without a one or two real idiots?"

"George, you really know how to bring the atmosphere to the inappropriately funny climax."; said Veronica, still not being in a mood to laugh, but was relived and relatively calmed down.

"Here, I've got something for you."; George told her.

Veronica discovered a gift that he brought. When she unpacked it, she found a silver bracelet with a pendant in a shape of a rose. He explained the meaning:

"A rose, you remember. The first thing I gave you, the first sign of everything that happened. I thought it would be a nice sybolic."

"And how could I forget? It's beautiful!"; she said enthusiastic and happy. She was overwhelmed with this romantic act, and did not predict what was yet to come. He continued:

"So, it has only one pendant. It represents our first Valentine's day. You see, the next 14th February you'll get another one. It's a guarantor for our love. And, I think I can now finnally say it, although you had your ex lover in your living room five minutes ago, but never mind, here it goes... Veronica, I officially love you."

Veronica blushed scarlet red. She was caught up in a strangest moment. She didn't know what to answer. Well, she knew, but she hadn't have the courage to admit it to him. But it was like George knew what she thought, and he understood her shiness. He smiled to her, sending her the message that he knew her feelings.

"Come on Ka, get dressed and complete your preparations. We have quite a night ahead of us. I'll be waiting downstairs. And don't leave me waiting for too long, maybe I'll change my mind."

Then he winked at her with frivolity, and sat comfortably on sofa, grabbing the newspapers. Veronica started climbing up the stairs in a hurry, to finish everything in time. But, when she was at the last stair, she felt like she gained strenght to do something unimaginable for her manner. She owned something to her heart - she had to be true to herself. She closed her eyes, falling in a realistic dream, barely leting the sound, and then whispered to herself: "And I love you too George." After that she went to finish her dressing up, leaving George downstairs uninterestedly holding newspapers, satisfied in his own world. She didn't know he heared her. But George didn't mind. He continiously smiled, expecting the most interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_We would like to thank Meredith for the review of the previous chapter, we really appreciate it :) Feel free to leave reviews, it will encourage us to write more, and to know if we are doing it the right way (:_**

_Chapter 7_

_The next morning, Victoria was sitting in her office, wandering through her mind. She did not have anything better to do, so she decided to go to bed early and then the next day go to work before the rest of her team, and finish some leftover papers for the group. Brian left a lot of work to Victoria now when she is fully qualified. And, here she was, head in her hands, sitting at the table, deciding what to do first among the great deal of contracts, arrangements, recording schedules, appointments with another bands, songwriting approvals... But, first- coffee. She went downstairs in a little kitchen, a working area of Veronica, to find her, and ask her to make the best, refreshing, and up-lifting coffee with cream that she often used to make for Victoria. But, there was not any sign of Veronica's arrival at work, and it was almost seven. Victoria then reluctantly got to the cups, picked the largest one, and started making coffee. "Oh, sweet almighty scent of coffee!" she thought, stirring the coffee beans. She stayed in the kitchen, drinking coffee and enjoying the pinkish sunrise through the window. Peace, quiet, mind and soul resting atmosphere. But where is Veronica? Her friend showed when Victoria was adding another round of coffee in her cup. Veronica looked absentmindedly and gleeful. She looked like she got up late, and did not have the time to even brush her teeth properly. Her hair was in a slight mess._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Ahh, don't ask. Rough night."_

_"Don't you do that Ka, you know I'll ask."_

_"Well, I'm too embaraced to even think about it, not to talk about what happened. Although it feels awkwardly good... God, I'm confused."_

_"Well, talking about who is confused here... Would you please calm yourself down with a cup of tea or something, and start your story from the beginning...? I mean, I know about that lousy Geoffrey, so continue from there."_

_"When it all happened, I phoned you about the situation, George, Geoff, and everything. We were late for the movie, and we decided to go to his place to warm up. I gave him his present, you know, I told you about it. In the present card I wrote how much he means to me, and how much I owed him, and how he managed to recover my life cut to half. When he read it, he gave me a "thank you" little kiss. He then opened the second part of the present and was pleased to find out it was a record. Sadly, he discovered it was from T__chaikovsky__, but was eventually glad to start his education in an area of classic music, because he knows how much I love it. He then put the record right away and the "Swan Lake" begun. George liked it. He then nodded his head approving it, and turned off the lights. "It's our special night", he said. "Our moment. Our privacy. Let yourself go, and enjoy it. Dive into my loving." He then started kissing me. I helpleslly tried to reject him, pushing his truk away from my heaten body."_

_Victoria, who was with interest listening to Veronica's hot story, interrupted her._

_"Wait, what? Why stopping him?"_

_"Well, you know, I'm not used to date boys. I was with Geoff, as I can remember, my whole life. I'm not experienced." said Veronica, blushing._

_"Whatever. I think Harrison knows that, however you acted yesterday. And, you know, he would lead that lovegame of yours anyway. What happened next?"_

_"He kept convincing me to do it. And I was coping with my insecure me, my religious beliefs, and also with a desire for his touch..."_

_"So you do admit it!"_

_"Yes! I do! I wanted him so badly, what can I say. So, pushing him away only made it worse. He talked only the sweetest words, his touch was more gentle then ever, everything was so perfect, but yet, it was getting closer to the side of the sin. His touch was like a rapid river flow that requested my escort. I had to think fast. But, the ideas of the dirty satisfaction were causing a confusion in my head. Outrageous, I thought. And again, the two sides of mine quarreled. Although, now it was not the conflict between the George|Geoff part, it was now between pro George's side, and pro moral, pro good, or whatever side you'd like to call it._

"_God, you're such a confused person. Confuse__d emotion, confused everything. Life shouldn't be so complicated. You see, it's do, or don't. So which one was it in your case?" _

_Do… but almost. Don't rush, Vic, wait for the end of the story. So I eventually let his hand slide under my shirt. It was cold, tickling feeling. His fingers moved in all ways, and that was followed by wet kisses. It felt so refreshing. Those magical fingers were running across the front side of my body, hence the hurry to explore every little bit of it, even the ones I failed to hide. As we were moving on, I didn't want to repress anything anymore. I started to unbutton his white shirt that beautifully matched his recognizable black eyes that were watching me, expecting the unexpected. Victoria, I'm telling you, he never looked at me that way. Ever! It was very, very dangerously delicious. I couldn't imagine how it would feel like some day, to be in the arms of a man you love. And that loves you in return. As far as I remember, somewhere in between the kisses, Tchaikovsky went in a silent vacancy. The sweet music stopped, but we didn't. And weren't looking back. His fingers were not cold anymore. They were coming in a touch with a sweaty bodies which were the product of wild hormones__.__ He didn't want to be nice and innocent boy anymore, so he dared to undress me, leaving me in my underwear. I was not complaining, but wanted the sweet revenge. I bet that he didn't expect my reaction, as my hand was approaching his trousers, and were starting to cope with his belt. Soon, we were equal – just in a slight first layer of under clothes. Almost everything was revealed. I stopped kissing him, just for a second. That moment of break was so significant. I caught a glimpse in his eyes and it told me that he wanted my loving so much, like never before. He then took a deep breath and impatiently started to go up and down my neck with his tongue. That was it, that was the moment of excitement when I felt I'm going to surrender. I exhaled, but suddenly, something happened. I felt like a giant cold wale of reality splashed me. I was scared. I wasn't ready, and physically prepared._

"_Ohh Ka, for Christ sake! So, you __pushed him away just like that, or what? "_

"_Yes, I gently redirected his hand from where it wa__s going to end up, down there, where he hadn't had any access. He asked me what's wrong, and I started to stutter. But he knew it all before I had a chance to explain. I felt like he was able to read my mind. He had to contain himself from touching me, and he managed it, but very hard. I could see a slight disappointment in his reaction and he reached out to grab his shirt that was lying on the floor. It was rumpled, but he didn't care. He wanted to dress very quickly, and as fast as he can to get over current situation. George didn't have anything to say, and felt failing a big time. But, surprisingly, he wasn't angry with me, and after several minutes of silence, he sat next to me, and helped me to button my jumper. He understood. In some strange way, but he did. He promised me that we will wait until I'm fully ready, and he really ment all those words. George made me loving him even more, because I found out how lucky I am, and found a real jewel among all the garbage in this world. I kissed him, and hugged him as tight as I could, he smiled, knowing how weak I am, and knowing how much I'm ready to give. He then petted my hair and lulled me in his arms until I fell asleep. He served as the most confortable skinny blanket . When I woke up, he wasn't there, he already went to the studio. I guess he didn't want to wake me up."_

"_So, you went straight away here. You know you're, late, and you're lucky nobody noticed. But, Ka, whoa, what a Valentine's day. I'm happy for you."_

"_Thank you. I'm feeling very lucky. But, wait, what happened to you? How was your day?"_

_Victoria exhaled deeply._

"_You don't want to know. I'm not sure if I'm to tell you – I'll only ruin your good mood with my turbulent story."_

"_Come on Vic, after all, we're best friends, right? At least, I tell you everything…"_

"_And more then everything. Just kidding. Anyway, only a crazy person in my place wouldn't expect John to call. So, I did, patiently waiting. Deep down, I expected he'd act differently , like something happened, but no. Well, you know as well, you were witness. When we're here, all together working, or just having a break, he acts like I'm the manager, nothing more. Only a few times we found ourselves alone in the office, until somebody came. And then, also nothing. I felt frustrated. If he decided to be passive, I at least wanted to tell him something, but I hadn't found the right time. And I still haven't found it.__"_

"_Oh, Vic I'm sorry, but, you know that you're only making excuses. You have to face him. A wise person told __me once that life is simple. Do, or don't. So which one was is in your case?" Veronica winked._

"_Nice words Ka, but it's too late now, he had his chance."_

"_I cannot believe that you would give up so easily…"_

"_Well, I didn't, but another opportunity came into my life. My colleague, and an old school friend, who was trying to make something work between us long time ago, asked me to go out with him. We went out yesterday, and old memories were again lived. So, Mylo and I are now dating.__"_

"_You only kiss__ed? Or something more happened? Does John know?"_

"_Never mind about that. How could he? You're the only person I spoke to this morning. And my personal life is not any of his business after all. " _

"_I don't know what to say. If you think that that way is better, than be with him. But you go along side John better than any girl, you know it. Only if he wasn't such a hypocrite… "_

"_Right said Ka, right said."_

_Later that afternoon, John intercepted Victoria's way. As he was passing her by, he greeted her, and continued his walking. But, hearing a formal tone in her voice, he surprisingly felt her harsh respond._

"_Hi Victoria."_

"_Good day Lennon."_

"_Lennon? Are you serious? After all?"_

"_After what?"_

"_Our night out?! Or was it just another of your fancy manager dinners that you agreed to go to, and to just cross it in your overbooked schedule afterwards?!__"_

_Victoria looked at him in disbelief. Disappointed, and even more berried in the muddy reality of cruel relationships, she answered him calmly and quietly. She was tired of so often arguing with this man. She sounded desperately and tortured: _

"_I don't know what's in that head of yours John, but for me, It was something. Something that ment.__"_

_She than quickly turned away, not giving him space to start a discussion. She turned her back to him, wanted to avoid even his frustrated look, not to mention his rough comments. But John wasn't ready to give up. He then hurried to catch up with her step, he speeded up, and soon was in front of Victoria, stopping her from any further movement. He wanted then to mention their one and only shared thing – their kiss. He knew that with it, he would manage to fully describe to Victoria his experience._

"_Now yo__u listen to me young lady; it was just as real for me as it was for you. And that kiss represented more than you think. ._

"_REPRESENTED, you said it right. It's all in the past now." _

_John was watching her eyes, and didn't want to approve her arrogance. It felt like a connection broke when. Victoria managed to break away from his strong gasp. She seemed too inaccessible, while she turned away. John taught - was it all? __"_

"_As I said, good day Lennon.__"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time had flown. It was already George's birthday. The Beatles organized him a party at the manner, and, of course, Brian, Gretchen, Victoria and her date Mylo were invited. On the night of 25th of February they all gathered, with the precious four, and their closest friends. Victoria was standing in one corner, drinking her favorite cocktail, chit chatting with Mylo, dark haired, tall, communicative man. She only caught up a glimpse of John's silhouette disappearing with some girls, but she didn't pay too much attention, she knew that he was just wanting to pay her back. While she brought a fancy manager boy with herself, he could at least get a piece of juicy pie himself. He didn't care, or at least, seemed and tried not to.

Birthday boy was all dressed up – he was shining and smiling at his girl, who was serving food and drinks - he still had to keep his affliction to himself – lovebirds were still hiding their passion, although Victoria was Veronica's main relationship advisor, and Richard knew every single detail.

After several toasts made by Paul, birthday cake, and empty bottles of champagne, John came up with an interest wacky idea; although feeling a little drunk, but very manfully, he stepped before the crowd of about fifteen to twenty people, to offer his idea. He could see Paul, Richard and George, apparently in a mood for craziness and celebration, shouting and false singing; then, a group of George's friends who made into his special club, consisted of jointed friends and guitar players such as Keith Richards and Eric Clapton ( also a great friend of Victoria), who were reclining in the sofa, producing a great smoke armor around them; Brian and his girlfriend were having a conversation with the rest of George's friends from his school days, talking about their funny childhood adventures that included George, while Victoria was helping Veronica with some glasses. Seeing the bigger perspective of the atmosphere, John demanded the attention.

"Listen people! This is going to be a hell of an ending to this tumbling night. My good people, I suggest we have a little fun playing… Seven, or why not, maybe even seventy seven minutes in heaven! I dare everybody present to play, or the game is not valid."

Victoria looked suspiciously in his way, and wondered what's actually on his mind. And she couldn't be much wrong – when it comes to John, and when the heated making out is involved, he'll be happy to be counted in. Nobody couldn't really understand the convenience of his proposal, and just stood there, looking at John, like he is some crazy person. But with a little persuading that came from Paul, and surprisingly, some other people, everybody, with delight or not, agreed to participate. Every name was written on the piece of paper, and put in Keith's hat in order to be mixed with other ones. The selected person would pull out the name, and, as the game is played, go with that person in a dark room, to enjoy the given time. People sat in circle, some of them a little scared and anxious like Veronica, but most of them excited and impatient, while some, on the other hand, like Victoria, suspicious about the intentions of the game. John shouted cheerfully "Let the game begin."

As the game moved on into the night, everybody got relaxed and spontaneous, continuously drinking, smoking and laughing. Matches were pretty interesting, sometimes odd, and sometimes well paired. While the two were, in this case in the bathroom, for seven minutes, crowd was measuring time, and when it expired, someone had to, in order to overcome the loud pop music, yell that the time is up, and the two would return, and it would be the time for another lucky guy or a girl to pick his or her interaction partner. After Gretchen and Eric returned from their bath journey, it was the time for Keith Richards to discover his match. Destiny picked a nervous Veronica for this notorious musician. When she heard her name, Veronica looked like she lost something precious. She was left frozen. Keith instantly stood up, and grabbed Veronica's little hand, pulling it, to make her go. She then followed him with acquiesce , helplessly looking first at her best friend, and after a harsh -you have to do it order- from Victoria, she looked at her boyfriend who was absently looking around, pretending that this is just a game, and that he shouldn't feel so attached to what's going on. With a bottle in his hand, looking in another direction, George wished he could hurry time.

Keith turned off the light in the bathroom. Veronica was nervous, scared and trembling. She didn't know what lies ahead, and what this man is bringing with him. Yes, he looked really cool, after all, how couldn't he, the big rock star. Whirlpool in Veronica's stomach just started to go in circles with very strong urge to come out of her in some way. Keith touch was different than his. She could feel it, even in her bones. But it was far from being wrong. And there she was, sacred, sinless, innocent girl in her past life, and now, enchanted woman seducing stars. She was deep into passion. He had rougher touch, and was faster gliding down her body than George did, and was carelessly hiding his fingers under Veronica's shirt, tickling her stomach. She felt shiver, and immediately after, fever. His kiss was smooth, firm, wet, and was interrupted with a loud John voice:"Time's up!"

Keith stopped his kiss, separated from Veronica easily, and before he went, said very cold:  
"Well, shame we couldn't go on sugar. Sayonara!"

Veronica taught it was very rude of him after all the spicy kissing, but she didn't know what to expect, because, it was only just a game, and she had to bow to it's rules and no attachments. She went out after Keith, with a silly facial expression. Was this good? Was this bad? The answer to that question was relieved when her glance found George's. Veronica felt dirty, unfaithful and the one who hurts. George's look was somewhere absent, and the black iris of his eye has discovered vacancy. It conquered Veronica's even slightest satisfaction feeling about Keith. It was erased, but she wandered – could it bring back the shine of George's beautiful eyes…

It was time for another round of seven minutes. Anticipation was on a high level. Victoria was on her way of picking the right match, and John wasn't hesitating to make some comic statement and open his mind. "Well, Victoria, hope you nail the right one this time!"

His comment was accompanied by Mylo's suspicious look, and he was going to say something back, but Victoria's look wasn't approving it. She thought "Let him think and comment what he wants. Asshole". She then opened her paper and read loud and clear: Ringo Starr. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Victoria, John, who definitely wasn't expecting this outcome, and of course Richard. Brian, sitting next to Victoria poked her and, joyfully shook up the atmosphere:

"Well, this is getting more and more excited! Go on girl, make the little fella crazy!"

Victoria awkwardly walked into the separated space with her man. Silence. Nothing could be heard but the rapid breathing of the two. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing, but she suddenly pictured in her mind two ocean colored eyes and the greatest smile she ever saw. Richard was filling her imagination. It didn't feel so bad, and he even managed to overshadow John's domination, just for a second (while Mylo had no space at all). It was all about the two oldest Beatles now. Energetic, as she was, Victoria approached him.

"We're now going to follow the rules, aren't we Mister Starkey." That wasn't a question, and he sensed it. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. Ringo liked her power and initiative. Their lips sealed. Softness of his kiss drove Victoria to some exotic place, where the sun is warming up, sky is blue, where birds sing their sweetest tune, and where a person is free as well as those birds. Richard gave Victoria wings of simple, but great enjoyment. She couldn't get enough, and he couldn't also, as he dared to touch her hair, shoulders, waist. He felt very lucky, and he wanted to prove it to her. His kisses slid down to her neck, and then to the beginning of her negligee, giving her chills. She approved his courage move with a big sigh. His tongue was all around the top of her trunk, while her hands were stimulating the skin of his neck. Kisses, short but many, expired like the time. John's yell broke the exotic travel.

It was already late, but the crowd didn't mind. Mylo left some hours ago, hence his weak character and conservative view of life couldn't stand the naughty game. Victoria sensed that they are no longer on the same terms, because of her, in his opinion, disgraceful consent to play; although she felt a little sorry, guilty couldn't be found in her heart. Richard was too good for that. John went with several girls in the dark room, and felt like the justice is served, and thought that Victoria got the piece of his pay back. There was all about jealousy and competition when it comes to these two. Only if they realized the amount of lust they felt for each other. For Victoria, yes, Richard was more than just some make out happening, but after all, John still was the one who excited her more than feelings can show to common people, words can describe or colors can paint.

When some people already had left, it was the time for the last seven minute wonder. Veronica got her anticipated heaven.

"Come on you two, we haven't got time to wait for his next birthday, you see", remarked Victoria, knowing how they couldn't wait to shut the door on the other side. It was great to feel overwhelmed delight, on both sides, and to naively hide it from the rest of the world, and keep it only to themselves. George tried to hide his shy smile, but one side of him remembered him about the bad feeling previously that night. When they came into the bathroom, he stubbornly sat on the toilet seat. Veronica looked confused.

"George, darling, are you alright?"

"… The way he looked at you before you went together…Like you were all his. It vanquished me there for a moment." George looked at her. He truly was struck by some ugly empty feeling.

"Oh Georgie, just a game, believe me. How could you think that I would ever, ever replace your loving in any way. You're my world honey. Leave the words, they're unnecessary."

She then came closer to him, and sat in his lap. She could feel that his riot heart was calming down and his anger in making was well decreasing. Veronica kissed his cold cheek. "George, would you do me the honor, and hold me in your embrace, while we still have these, let me see, five minutes...? "

"Course love. I would be mad not to take the offer. I won't let you ever forget- you're mine. All mine."

Veronica knew she isn't wrong. George was George. His touch compared to Keith was divine. George even tried harder to please her, knowing that he might made himself a competitor. While she was wrapped around his fingers, his body was all that she was thinking about. He could be quiet, mysterious and introvert, but he was perfect. Now, and whenever. Veronica was ready to give him everything, her word, her heart, her body. The atmosphere and their bodies, – everything in that little constrained room was red-hot. "What a lucky girl am I",Veronica dreamed. "What a fortunate man I am" George thought.

The time elapsed. Veronica looked at George, expecting he'll magically freeze the moment, so she could stay longer in his caring arms. Dreamer, as she is, she was ready to even except that fairy tale.

"Well, this must not end here. It is to be continued, right?"

Veronica exhaled: "As soon as possible!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep up the good work! (;

Chapter 9

The doorbell rang, and woke up Victoria from her afternoon nap. She loved to sleep, and hated everyone who disturbed her during it. She unwillingly opened her eyes, and looked at her watch – who dares to break up the beatitude of one lovely peaceful Friday afternoon. She was hesitating to abandon her warm blanket, but when the doorbell was herd again, she had to answer and reluctantly yelled: "Ok, ok, coming!" On her way to the door, she passed the big mirror in a hallway and could see a reflection of a monster came out of some closet. Her hair was in a mess, she didn't have any make-up, and her pale face was revealing big bags under her tired eyes; she was wearing dingy shirt, and baggy trousers. Victoria thought she looked very disordered unlike her smooth looks, and whoever this is, standing in front of her door, he or she better be an elderly postman or some granny selling cookies. Oh, but she was very wrong.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done to Victoria?"

John Lennon was standing on her doorstep. Victoria responded very dishonestly:

"Laugh all you want, you know I don't care. What made you come?"

"Can I at least come in? Or, are there inside some army of trolls waiting to capture me?" Said John, ridiculously talking to her.

"Very funny; don't you think that I would already practiced that mission on you long time ago… All right, come in, I promise, no trolls."

"Oh, and tea would be nice too!"

They sat in the dining room, enjoying the drink, and eating cookies. Victoria was already surprised enough with this visit, so she decided not to talk, and let all the freedom and time to her companion. She was listening with interest. John started resolutely:

"I didn't want to call you on the phone, there's always a risk you'll hung up on me; I know there were a lot of things going on these days. But if we put all that aside, all of the prejudice and judging scenes, is it still possible to start all over again? You know, hi, I'm John, and all that stuff…?

"Hmm, unlikely. But I'd like to see where this is all going with you as a leading spokesmen. Let's pretend. Hello, you already know who I am, what do you want?"

John smiled. He did expected a rougher approach, but his inner feeling led him forward with his idea.

"So, Victoria, my new friend, you are already familiar with the side of me, from the other night, that likes games. And, I would like to invite you to try a new one with me. Just a game of cards, nothing to worry about."

"A game of cards? How stupid do you think I am? Cards. Really. So, that's you're excuse?"

"I was thinking, since you'll already there, we could play, and have a little talk here and there…We have to see where we're standing now. Are we going to stay on thin ice, or we can make the foundation of our relation (what ever you may call it, I do prefer the term relation) a little thicker. In what way do you expect me to sort out anything with you anyway, if I don't improvise just a little? Come on woman, I know you want it too."

"I want it too, no doubt." Victoria then just realized what she'd said. "To talk, you mean. Cards, no cards, whatever, if that is the way you like to upgrade our communication, then be it. Just tell me where and when."

The next day, Victoria was already knocking at the manner's door. John took care that every other person left the house just before his special guest appeared. He smiled at her. She sparkled, and in her eyes he could see everything he wanted. She was it. John never completely understood how the moment of look exchanging can be so significant until he found Victoria's. He didn't want to rush anything just until this meeting, and he knew that the time finally came. This was different. She was different. John accompanied the lady to his room. She took a glance at him over her shoulder, and felt a warm feeling inside. She asked him a question, but didn't really expect the answer. It just gave her an excuse to look at him, her head-up-proudly-looking date.

"You've got everything under control, right John Lennon?"

Then they entered his big welcoming room. She noticed there wasn't a chair, so she sat on his bed, biding her time, drinking his wine.

"And, what's this game all about?"

John sat next to her, holding cards. "So, listen here. We'll going to pull out card by card, first you, than me, and on and on, all around. The catch is: every time someone pulls out a card with a picture, which means Jack, Queen or King, the other one has to take a piece of `clothing from his or hers opponent. The game ends when we're out of cards or when you, or me is totally undressed. Pretty demanding game huh? So, let's get started."

"And you found crazy enough innocent soul to fall for it. You filthy bastard! Is that the way to treat a lady?"

"What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing, except... Well, let me think, my dignity maybe...?!"

"You wouldn't want me to conclude that you're not a daredevil, would you? Twisted as it is, you have to admit that you do like the adventurous call."

"Hmm...You got me hooked you asshole!" She smiled with a slice of naughtiness. "And you had the nerve to put me first. Oh, no Mister, give me the honor and start the game, I'm new at this. But, I have my limits, be aware of that."

"Ha ha ha, this is a limitless play."

"You're the boss of the rules, let me be the boss of the duration, at least."

John laughed and mocked her, thinking he will anyway do it his way at the end.

"As you wish, milady. I will start first then. Let the game begin."

John sat opposite to Victoria. He sensed anxiety on her face, which she tried to hide. But, at the same time, she was excited as him. Their appetite for each other grew big time. John hesitated a little, looking at her, while Victoria did everything not to look at him. She knew she would explode, and cause of that was a grave lust. "Get on with it already" she thought, wanting him to start the wicked game. John pulled out the card.

"Ha, it's seven." He showed her the card.

"Don't get too excited dear." After him, Victoria pulled out Jack. She thought that he somehow crookedly set her up while shuffling cards. "Great; do what you have to do."

"Well pretty, brace yourself." John came closer. Surprisingly gentle touch of his hand removed the fabric of Victoria's sweater from her shoulder. All she felt was warmth. She closed her eyes to feel it even deeper. She was awakened from her daydream which lasted only for few seconds.

"You won't be needing this anymore." John threw her green soft sweater on the floor. Victoria was left in a sleeveless shirt. She had to tell herself the same thing back George's birthday: It's just a game! She tried to conquer the desire, but couldn't. She fought a long lost battle, and she was pulled into John's web of passion even deeper. Next for the undressing was again her.

"These cards are definitely cursed, and don't let me think that you're cheating."

"I would, if I could." John smiled. "But, I do respect you." Then he continued quietly:

"Well, now I'm thinking of starting from your stockings."

Victoria thought "Oh you dirty, dirty, dirty man! But , God, don't you dare stop."

His heated fingers were lingering above her knee, and was chasing some undefined spot on her left thigh. He was slowly moving, stimulating her skin, and himself also. He enjoyed it too much too, and he wanted the taste of every moment. His fingers were patiently taking off, one at the time, silky sock. John was caressingly playing with his fingers and Victoria's now bare soft legs. It seemed like it lasted very long. Victoria thanked God that the room was barely lightened, so John didn't notice her expression of pleasure and shuddering emotion, when he accidently touched the inner side of her thigh.

After several drank glasses of wine, and pulled cards, John finally picked out the pictured one.

"Oh finally! Watch out, here I come." Victoria exclaimed.

"Not that I'm not glad about it, but I'm kind of surprised with your reaction, love."

"It's been a long wait for my turn dearie. Maybe too long."

Victoria started to unbutton his shirt, the whole time looking at him, just inches away from his face. The longer she watched his reaction, she was going crazier, and started more and more aggressively to release the buttons. The skin of John's trunk was starting to be revealed. Victoria was working in anticipation. He stopped her, and removed her hands from his now nearly took off shirt. He whispered, and his words seemed more erotic than ever.

"Whoa, I'm not sure whether you're eager to tear my new shirt off, or you're really looking forward to... rip me off ..."

Victoria looked at him, and realised that he knew exactly what she thought and felt, but wanted her to admit it. She decided she'll be direct. If he wanted her that way, he'll get her.

"Well, you decide what to think, but we both know in which direction is this heading."

Victoria was gazing at him wandering what's next. He just looked at her hands in his, and put them back on the space where his shirt was separating his torso. She knew what to do, as he, speechlessly, wanted her to continue. His shirt was quickly on the floor, alongside her sweater and stockings.

Next on move was Victoria, but when she pulled out non-pictured card, John took his next, and found himself a Queen. Since he was left in his trousers, that were next thing to be taken apart from him. Victoria came closer, and little drops of sweat were forming all over her body, while her clumsy fingers were reaching his belt. John couldn't wait this process to end, although he knew she is just going to take the piece of his clothing off. But he realised that he wanted more. It would be such a shame to stop here, when they're so close to do something on a higher level. He knew that the craving feeling was in her soul too, by her behavior, and when he looked in her eyes focused on him, they were revealing irresistible longing for his touch. While she was in the middle of finishing the taking off, he came very near, and caught her unexpectedly. He liked the element of surprise he caused. Her look was questioning his action, but before she could say the slightest thing, he brought her to his chest and kissed her. It was a long moment in a burning steam of over emotions. The delightful action was on John's mind – once she got a hold of his trousers, she would not let them go. She took them off completely. John didn't stop kissing her – it tasted too good. For Victoria, it felt like floating on foamy clouds, with absent mind and fully devoted heart, and for John, it felt like aura of overwhelmed mixture of wet tongue kissing and sweaty hand touching captured him completely. He provoked her by trying to touch the upper area of her body, which was previously the forbidden zone. As he said, this was a limitless play. He took off the last layer of fabric from her body, and under his palm, he discovered a soft bulges that he concealed under his gentle touch. While John was carefully and with anticipation fondling her breasts, he predicted that the dangerous note added to their touching won't restrain Victoria, so to respond to this little action of his, and to pay him back, she showed the devil horns of her own. After millions of imaginary shapes she made on his bare skin with her fingertips, she decided to expand her touching territory. She was slowly, but securely moving towards John's crotch. He thought that the feeling was electric while her strokes were a rapid stream. Her fingers were chasing one another wildly, while she achieved a certain pace and made John heated and horny. He started kissing her with more passion, while his tongue strayed under her chin. Between kisses, he gave himself enough freedom to breathe hard and to groan loudly. Hearing that made Victoria do everything faster – kissing, moving, sweating, touching. John kept his eyes closed, enjoying the satisfaction she gave him, but while he opened them, just for several moments, he could see Victoria's hazel ones, wanting more from him. Wanting everything from him. John held her tight, and completely gave himself in enjoying Victoria's touch. Like she knew everything that suited him. He wanted to tell her how good and bad at the same time she is, and how he wanted to launch his energy so badly into her. His excited breathing prevented him from saying anything to her, and, he didn't have to - she also felt the sparks. They were like two aggressive lions in their full strength, ready to do something wrong, and to them, even more than right. Victoria speeded up the tempo, leading John to the fantastic final and ovations of coming to the edge of the thrill. John's kisses then slid away to find the new body land, from her neck, to her belly, providing her tickling and fluttery felling. Victoria felt raging butterflies in her stomach, eating her from inside, and she found herself strongly gripping the pillow above her, while John was heading down with his kissing below her waist line. She could sense his breathing on her skin. He didn't ask her what to do, his instinct led him. He didn't care if she would allow him to do what he was going to do, because he knew that she'll enjoy it so much, she'll go out of her senses. Just in case, John stopped for a second, and took a glance at her from below, to find Victoria's approval. She understood his suspicion, and to prove that she wanted him to his death, she grabbed his hair and pulled it closer to her private region. He understood the command, and took off her skirt, and later, her underwear. John's tongue tasted the moisturized and the most sensitive part of her body. He started licking her, trying to go as deep as possible. When he reached the limit, he helped himself by gently pushing his fingers in and out of her, still licking the outer part of her genitals. Victoria's whole body was trembling out of the excitement and she was loudly exhaling out of pleasure. Blinded and led by delight, she even managed to knock down the cards on the floor, and the love nest of John and Victoria was now surrounded by scattered black and red cards. John eventually estimated that he did his job well, when he was rewarded with a big closing high shout of her yearning. He was smiling as he returned to experience again the balmy feel of Victoria's lips. John wanted to make an intermission, and. requested now a mellow approach from her loving. He was now tenderly kissing her red lips, taking control and establishing the rhythm of the love game. Victoria followed successfully. This interception of two collided into one, resulted in a spectrum of interlaced skin. Victoria's hands were now all around him, finding muscular arm structure, and groping the strength of his body. She had tightened him strong enough that her gasp was jointed with the feeling of a brief pain, but John understood it as an aphrodisiac. He knew that this rough girl requested the strength of his touch as well. John finally said, with a wistful voice: "I want you, right here, right now, and you have no idea how much. You're mine." The words immediately sent shiver down Victoria's spine. Her voice maybe sounded like his echo, but she just had to confirm his state: "Whole yours, John." It was time to get dirty. The expectance was grave on both sides, and Victoria was waiting with closed eyes for the turbulence of John putting his extremely hard big cock into the dark place of her femininity. Now that he was in her, he slowly started to shove in and out of her. Victoria pulled his head near to hers, wanting to light up the fire, and his motivation, so she got closer to his ear: "Harder John, harder. And faster." The ecstasy of her words led John to the cliff, he stepped on the danger, and fell into the delirium. He pushed himself to the boundaries of his strength, while he was breaking through more and more into her. They thought that the bed will, under so much pressure go to pieces any moment now. In the enthusiasm of passionate sex act, John's hand accidentally spilled the wine and broke the bottle that was on the nightstand. The whole bed was covered with red stains, and their naked and sweaty bodies were soaking up the liquid from the bed sheets. Victoria was now screaming out of pleasure. A great number of loud "aah's" and "oh's" could be heard, with Victoria's yelling "More, more, more", with John's swearing vocabulary and dirty word choice. He thanked God that nobody was home – they would surely hear very, very inappropriate language and inexplicable noise. Near the final climax of their physical act, John believed he could achieve to spice things up a little more. He separated Victoria from himself and stood up. Then he took her hands, making her also stand up, while she was confused, not knowing what to say, or what to do. John draw her curved body and violently leaned it against the wall of his room. He then came so close, that he nearly glued Victoria to the surface. She was now the prisoner of John's heavy desire. The cold wall was soon welcoming the warmth of two raged animals in their mating ceremonial. Victoria was going through a very dramatic and innovated experience in the field of physical contact. It's sufficient to say that she enjoyed it like never before. She was glad it was with alluring John, this person with fire, who tasted both sweet and sour, like and old wine. John twisted her head so strongly, that in one moment she spanked his butt. He suddenly laughed out of satisfaction, and was finally ready to finish this steamy partnership. Grabbing her tighter than ever, and sealing her to the wall, he obeyed her caprice: "Fuck me John Lennon, fuck me!" He finally came to the end in overheated conditions, bursting inside of her, and he came to the highlights of the evening as he groaned louder than ever before. His yell was accompanied by Victoria's. clear: "Yes, yes, yes!"

The room looked like tornado passed through it, or some animal pack ran across it. Floor was covered with the big pile of scattered cards, rumpled clothes, tainted sheets and broken glass. After leading strenuous loving, both Victoria and John deserved careless rest. In the middle of the room a big bed carried a weight of John's bare body covering Victoria's, and keeping her warm in the lack of clean sheets and blankets, while she was peacefully sleeping, with a slight smile on her lips, wrapped around her man, protecting him from bad dreams and nightmares. If walls could tell stories, they would speak about one truly special and complete night, filled with animal passionate amorous quest of two equally wishful and devoted partners, lovers, souls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victoria woke up when she heard the door slamming. She concluded that John obviously woke up first, covered her with soft blanket, and went somewhere, probably to visit the bathroom, or to get ready. She stretched out and breafly went for a walk through her mind. Everything was still the same, and at the same time seemed changed, out of control, and had to be discussed. The room was in a mess, she was in a mess, and the situation was in a mess. Was last night only one out of many one night stand's, or was it something in making, to fight for...? Victoria couldn't stand to force herself to think about such important things in the morning. Good thing it's Sunday, the day off, otherwise she wouldn't be able to work hard and devoted. John soon came in, looking like he had very little sleep. He didn't expect to find her awake, so he came very quietly.

"Good morning, Miss Sunshine." Said John with fake enthusiasm (he never was a morning person), handling Victoria over the coffee he made for her.

"You seem surprised. Oh, this?" (John looked at her, who was obviously confused with the gesture of him bringing the coffee). "Well, as you could see, I'm not shooing all of my lovers the morning after."

He sat next to her, repairing and improving her hair with his fingers.

"You look like you've been through hell, love." He told her, with a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually, I have." Victoria laughed, and John did also. Breaking the ice with this small chit-chat, they both sensed that they should start dealing with bigger ishues. Victoria started, and deliberately stopped:

"So, last night..."

"Last night was, should we name it - wild show time I guess."

"Yes, but what's it for... You and me? Woah, finally, a direct question."

John was looking at some corner, and his eyes were showing vacancy. Although he was handy with words, it was now like nothing suitable to describe his and their state came to his mind. He had to try.

"So you expect me to start first, I guess." He made a brief pause, after which he continued, speaking very slowly, and it looked like he was carefully choosing the words and expresions. "I cannot be certain what do you want from this, but I can assure you that I know what I want from it - I want to repeat last night all over again." He smiled awkwardly, and looked at her. "I don't care if it requests a friends-with-benefits-relation, or a regular relationship, or no relationship at all, it's all fine with me... as loong as I have you."

Victoria was looking at him, not blinking, or breathing. As much as she enjoyed hearing something like this, she had to pull herself together.

"I would be lying if I say that that is not the way I feel too. But... "

"There's always a 'BUT'."

"But I don't know whether I should believe my eyes, when I see you with other girls, or should I pretend to be blind, and get over it like it never happened, or some other..."

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Oh, you won't be hurting me. This is a free country - do whatever you want to do, but if that's the case, leave me out of that whole story."

"And you're already in it! I cannot leave you out of it, now that I have captured you, I want to keep you for good. Remember, we've been through the part where knight wins over his precious award in a shape of a beautiful woman. What awful ending would it be if that same prize is left out of his hands, and her heart slips away from his grasp."

Victoria inhaled deeply. Then she raised her voice, and the conversation became steamy.

"Don't you dare be smooth-spoken John Lennon!"

"I tried nicely, but I see it's not working; how about solving it worse way. Damn the world Victoria Black! Haven't we agreed over anything? "

"As long as you leave your womanizer business away, you'll get my green light."

"At least I found one worth trying." He then kissed her quickly, preventing her from saying something more to him, because he presumed what lies ahead. She pushed him away strongly, and was smiling kind of evil.

"Oh you will John, you will." She then pulled his neckband and her tongue started sticky play with his.

Victoria kept thinking how the one matter that was characteristic for her and John was the dinamic modification in their conversation from quiet one to the explosive kind, and sometimes the other way around, but she accepted her and him the way they were. It was strange to use the term "they" now, but Victoria was more than liking it. And John still didn't know where they are on the map of the lovers, but he was shure that they definitely were on it, and were wondering if they did hit the right path. In the end, he wasn't thinking so much about formalities and the notion of his and hers state; he hoped that the time will bring with it the answer, and John's task until then was to severely keep his misterss by his side.

Veronica was in the kitchen doing the dishes, when Victoria came in later that morning, and told her about last night. Veronica was at the same time infatuated, astonished and thrilled. Here eyes were wide open, and she was stunned, while her friend was narrating and describing to her every, even the smallest detail. Encouraged, she asked:

"So, you were not... afraid?"

"Afraid? For Christ sake Veronica, it's passion, it's devotion, it's what makes the world go around. Don't you just sit here, listening to me, when you can do something for your enjoyment too. You are the one who is afraid to do it. And that is what I do not understand, even more now, that you know that you find the right person. And who could be more right than him? Come on, I dare you."

"I have to admit it. I waited for so long now, so I think I'm ready... Or... I'm not... Oh, how will I know?"

"To tell you the truth, you'll never know that you're ready."

"Thanks for the comfort!"

"That's the way it is. The only way to get over that anxious feeling, is to not think about it (or, better yet, think about that special person opposite to you, and what is it that makes him special, delicious, sweet, adorable), and to let yourself go. Remember that, friend."

"Seems like a recipe for a quality spent time."

"Well, you'll sort it out with you and yourself hopefully soon. Don't worry. Now, back to the important things." Victoria smiled. "So, Saturday is the big day. We go on a fancy dinner, and then a sleepover at my place. It's not every day you're turning twenty-two."

"Please, just don't make a great deal out of it. And, without expensive presents, ok? It's just a birthday, nothing more."

You just think - Victoria thought.

Coming out from the kitchen, she spotted George coming down from the stairs. He shouted to her:

"Our deal still stands for Saturday evening, right?"

"Shhh, she'll hear you!" Victoria came closer, and started to speak quietly. "Don't you forget to do everything as planed " She winked. "She'll love it. Just wait and see!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

March the 13th came finally. Victoria was checking if everything was on it's place, she was fixing the curtains to set them in the right angle, placing the decorative colorful scented candles on the table, and putting the right tunes on the record player. Brian was out of town for the weekend, so the house was for her to manage; everything was ready, and even she was excited. A knocking on the door. Victoria went downstairs to open it. Veronica was wearing her favorite pale blue dress barely above her knees. She made her hair very smooth and straight.

"Wow pretty, happy birthday! Open it right away!" Said Victoria, handling her a present box with a big ribbon over it.

"Thank you very much!" Said Veronica cheerfully. When she got herself comfortable in the living-room, and about to open the present, she noticed the special ornamented atmosphere, and something that was not quite right. Veronica came exactly on time for going out, but when she looked at her friend, she was still dressed in home clothing. "Vic, why aren't you all dressed up for the evening?"

"Oh, darling, don't you worry for me." She caught her unexpectedly Veronica decided not to spoil Victoria's surprise and to open her gift. It was more sudden when she realized she got a silky, sexy white nightdress. She found a birthday card, on which Victoria wrote some of the finest verses of happiness, love, hope… On the bottom of the letter was a tip: "PS – Use your birthday present wisely ;)".

She looked at Victoria, not capable of thinking and finding an explanation for this, when the doorbell was heard. First, this high-class nightie, and then a visitor. Great. She thought that maybe Victoria invited Gretchen, Brian's girlfriend to join the girl's night out.

"Are we expecting company, Victoria?"

"Expect the unexpected Ka!" She then shouted: "Come in, it's open!"`

Veronica stopped breathing. It felt like the space had frozen just for her, when the thin, slick man entered her realistic daydream. George was in the dark grey outfit, and had black polo-neck that suited him so well. She was looking at her friend in disbelief because of the prank she pulled on her. George yelled: "Surprise!" and when she received another present, she felt freely enough to be on first name terms with her boyfriend in front of her best friend, so she asked her birthday guests:: "So what, we are going to be celebratory triplet then?"

"Oh no, you're on your own now"; Victoria responded, and took a ridicule bow. ". Hello, my name is Victoria Black, and I am your host tonight. Your table for two is ready upstairs in the guest room. Enjoy your stay!"

Veronica couldn't believe her eyes, when George pulled her hand and made her climb the stairs with him. Victoria was waving to them from the ground floor, more than satisfied, watching them walking away like they are going to some special place to seal their destiny.

"You knew all along?"

"Victoria's idea, but I represent the significant part of it. I'll make sure that this birthday will be your best one."

"When it is including you, it cannot be anything less."

They both had a smile that was the size of the falling night and rising moon, when they entered the stunning expanse of the room. Veronica's eyes were reflecting luminosity of bright shining candles on the round set table in front of them. The romantic music played in the rhythm of their heart beating. George pulled out a chair for her like a real gentleman and she nodded in a "thank you, my kind sir" way. He settled down on the opposite side, and pour her the champagne. He then stood up, raised his glass, coughed on purpose, and announced: "A toast. My Love, have a very happy twenty two. Picture in your little head the size of the universe, and just maybe you will comprehend how much I love you. Cheers!"

They enjoyed tasty spaghetti that Victoria made for them. Veronica, romantic soul as she was, compared their beautiful night with the one from the cartoon "Lady and the Tramp". She was one happy Lady; George wasn't a tramp, but he surely shared Tramp's love for his girl.

When they finished their meal, George suggested:

"I'm off to bring us the chocolate dessert from the kitchen. While I'm out, I sure wouldn't mind if you tryout the present you got from your best friend. I'm tired of picturing you in that white fabric."

When he closed the door behind him, Veronica felt flustered, and a great fuss. What if he doesn't like what he sees? "But, on the other hand, he fantasied about me big time"; she thought, smiling, but soon she was feeling nervously. She felt awkward, but also desirable, when she was putting on the silky fabric, and suspenders on her shoulders. Veronica maybe didn't know what Victoria was thinking when she was buying her this, but she may concluded it would encourage both Veronica and George to make a bigger step in their relationship. Considering the conversation of love making they had the other day, Veronica could sense that tonight can be THE NIGHT. It was scaring her a little bit, but she choose to believe that she is in a good hands. The best and safest she could find out there. When she dressed, Veronica saw herself in a big mirror. She looked great. She saw it in George's eyes when he came back.

"It's even better than in my fantasy."

Veronica blushed, and to cover it somehow, she sat back on her chair, enjoying the sweet dessert with him. When they finally finished, George came to her and told her: "My craving for you whole goes beyond the limit of normal thinking." That melted Veronica's heart, while he gently put his toffee lips on hers. They kissed like never before. His hands were now around her, and the interference of his fingers with the silk nightdress gave Veronica chills. Soon, he overpowered her slight noticed resistance, and fought her down on the bed that was beside the table and chairs. He shifted his body weight on hers, and like that wasn't warming her enough already; his kissing was now quicker, and she felt she could get burnt every second. The awkward sensation that was in her, was inducing her to take off his jacket. "He must be too hot, but hasn't got the time to do it himself" she kept deceived her own self. But, again she thought: "His skin is so much closer to my touch with every layer taken off. Oh my God, Veronica, why did you let the shameful thoughts crept and twist your mind?!" When George started to play with her thin strap, tapping it with his long fingers, and removing it in order to kiss her left shoulder without permission, she couldn't help herself from thinking: "Oh, honey, do put those lips all over me!" George tenderly went with his lip touch across her shoulder, down to her arm, and finished kissing her tiny clement fingers. While doing it, he kept watching her, his sweet delicacy. She was more than eager to welcome his look, that was causing a confused state and was heating up the warm membrane formed in their hearts, and was rapidly spreading in the space around them, forming an amorous, love-filled air. She thought that this could be her dream come true, the one dream that have girls at the time when they are blossoming into a young women. Her fright soothe, and her body was finally sedated under his grip. George plucked up the courage, and put all his effort in dealing with Veronica's cloth. He was unting the strips on the top side of her nightdress, and he was now evilly close to her breast area. Veronica was gasping and enjoying George's promptly unfastening. Some kind of instinct led her all the way to his shirt, when she found herself taking off his upper outwear. She was longing for him even more, now when his body in front of her was a pure display. "Ahhh, those hands!" she thought. "What a divine touch coming from them,. I could just scream out of joy!" George had different thoughts going in circles in his head. "Would I be her fulfillment? Can I disappoint her in anyway? She'll let me satisfy her until the end this time, I can sense it. Hope she'll feel it deeply and strongly as much as I will. I cannot wait." George disconnected the kindness of a good behaved boyfriend, rashly took of Veronica's dress, and suddenly started touching her breasts. Veronica was left in her underwear, while her love partner was still in his trousers. Abruptly, she felt so over flooded with this horny emotion, so she did something nobody would ever expect, her at least. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but some higher force and inner feeling told her that it's supposed to happen that way. She carefully, but still with rising impatience, took off the lower part of his clothing and reached his underwear. George hurried to tell her that she is not forced to do whatever she is planning to, but a sudden devil inside stopped him, and sealed his mouth. He told him to let her express herself and her intentions with her hands and touch. Soon enough, he realized she was removing his underwear, and a big bad smile was on his face. "Just let her do it and enjoy!" he reminded himself.

Veronica was down on her knees, discovering a hard, solid, powerful stick in front of her. She didn't have the slightest idea what to do with this bludgeon of his, and she felt like she had to hold it with both hands, strongly. At first, she gripped it, and started to fondle it, but she thought that it required a rougher approach, so she grabbed it and brought it closer to her mouth, stick*********** out her tongue, and with it begun to lick all over it. Veronica wasn't consecrated in a way that she was familiar with what she was doing, but she concluded that she was doing something very right, thus nothing was left for George, but to moan loudly. She actually also found excitement in it. The movements of her tongue generated George's rapid inhaling and exhaling, which made Veronica wanting to give him everything she has got. Afraid that the basic licking will cause a monotonous, simple pleasure, she chose to make the wet even wetter. She widely spread out her lips, and took the top part of his manhood inside of her mouth area. Veronica thought that this is the exact place where his big cane belongs, when she set on sucking it fast, producing the noise of relish. She couldn't resist it; he couldn't resist it. The suck-up was so delightful, that she had to intake him even deeper. Her mouth was now filled with big bulge. Indentation soon begun to be strong, and Veronica started rapid and profound sucking, that was more exciting than she or he could ever imagine. She knew where to stop, when George's final yell of joy was released. When she finished it, he, more ready for action than ever, jumped on her and begun to make room for himself to enter gates of her virginity. For a moment there, she quit breathing, knowing from Victoria's warnings that it would hurt for the first time. Veronica braced herself, and accepted his arrival. George entered slowly and smoothly, careful enough not to hurt her severely, but wishful enough to dive into her capacious expanse. It was hurting a lot, but there was almost nothing in this world Veronica could wish for rather than this. He sensed that he should be romantic sufficiently, he owed it to her, so he showered her with kisses, and was going as slowly as possible, so that he could enjoy it, and she could try also. It was just a new adventure for Veronica, and she felt like she was entering the whole new chapter in this lover's story. For George, it wasn't just sex. He relish being in her, giving his body to her for a moment, for an eternity, and as he was leading the love make, the spirits of their souls collided and above them interspersed into an unseen, but sensed sparkles. Sex was made into a picturesque and bright image of a completion of the two into one, and was moving in a rhythm of their speedily beating hearts. The pace it had suited the fuss and whirl of their kissing and holding. Veronica's fantasy was more than completed, and George's conception of completion in love act was even better then expected. Almost now, and he will come. As he was preparing for the last big stroke, he started to speed up, but his reason however, brought him to his mind – he had to be rational, and be cautious for her, for she was like this little gentle, fragile flower in his hands. In the end, he managed to finish softly, delicate and properly, leading himself to the apex, and her to the peak point. At the final adjudication, she felt him pricking her veil of innocence, and felt warm incomer in herself. She was smiling, and felt utter and total integrity in her wholeness heart. He was her hero, her angel, her George. The music silenced, like it knew when the moment is right. George finally came down from her, dropping a big exhale of successfully finished job.

"It was really, really great Ka. You see, it was nothing to be afraid of. Are you feeling any different now honey?"

"Oh, George, I feel like my whole world is turned from down to upside. I wouldn't want it any differently than this .It was meant to be. You, me, this moment, and infinity."

He put his lips on her cheek, and his glowing kiss was his total agreement. George felt big pride. He wasn't planning on letting his completely flourished flower go anytime soon, anytime at all. So, he embraced her loving arms and it looked like he was showing -I will keep you forever by my side- attitude. Veronica was entirely given to him, and now tucked in, was freely to apprehend that she needn't have to dream anymore – it became reality.

They woke up nearly at the same time. It felt like perfection in so many ways, and this was one of it. After a sweet little morning kissing, George encouraged her to open his present, which was left in the living-room. Veronica, in her nightdress went for the gift tiptoe, because she didn't want to somehow wake Victoria up. But she was already in the main room, with a hot drink and television. She whistled to her, which scared Veronica.

"Sorry if we woke you up."

"Don't you justify yourself to me young lady!" Victoria was teasing her.

Veronica picked up her present, and she was already going back, when she turned around, and told her friend:

"Umm, Victoria, thank you… For everything, really!"

"Oh, go on, your lad is waiting." Before she allowed Veronica to return to her kingdom of love, Victoria smiled at her, giving her enough reason to believe that Victoria somehow knew everything that happened in the house, and was acknowledging it.

Veronica opened the gift. Inside wrapped paper, she found a silver pendant, another for her collection. Next to the rose on her bracelet, now she had a shiny new butterfly to add. Her tag now had a different symbolic. This animal represents a change, and new attitude towards the new phase in someone's life, and embellishment. It well matched their situation – they could see themselves far in the horizon, the two young persons, holding hands, looking forward to the new challenges and beautification of their relationship, gaining wings and flying into a different kind of love paradise.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Meredith again, for your wonderful review (;

Some new reviews would encourage us :D

Chapter 12

In the studio the grand four was gathering for a rehearsal time. Brian and Victoria were not inevitable, because their job was restricted to office work, but they liked to come now and then, and check out the writing, song recording process and sessions. While Victoria was early there one morning, she found John and Paul discussing some lyric problem. Her face welcomed a warm smile when Paul went out to smoke a cigarette, and John stayed in, with an excuse that he's not keen on going out on the rain, and that he'll maybe catch up with him later. He and she couldn't wait to grab the moment and be alone together.

"Hello stranger." Victoria was flattering.

"Oh, hun, you missed me?"

"You wish."

Then they came together to share a magnificent and long kiss until they heard footsteps and until George and Paul came in, accompanied by Richard. George thought: "This is it, they're all here. I have to do it. They are my friends, 'course they'll understand." The perfect situation just got worse when Brian joined in, so George decided to delay his plans, at least a little while. After some instrument playing, Victoria's and John's secretly look exchanging, and George's troubled mind, it was time for breakfast pause. After few cigarettes, coffees, teas and snacks, they all seemed like they were getting along very well from George's perspective, chatting and eating in a warm, enjoyable atmosphere, although outside, the rain was drizzling and it seemed like greyish air was carrying something bad. As they all were settled down at the table, the Beatles and their managers, he finally decided it's time to speak up his mind. He cleared his throat and started:

"Hey, people...there's a thing on my mind, so I wanted to announce something."

"Come on George, you look deadly pale." John was mocking.

"Yeah, George, who died?" Paul was questioning the seriousness of George's state.

"Knock it off guys." Richard, for a moment there, seemed like reasonable friend, sensing what George will say. So the youngest Fab continued.

"Thanks Ring. For the record, you're not making this easy for me. So, what I'm trying to say is, that... I'm in love, and none of the less in a secret relationship with ... Veronica."

John dropped his fork.

"Veronica JACOBS?"

Paul, who looked surprised, disappointed and nauseous all in one, replied instead of George.

"Well, how many Veronica's we know?!"

Victoria gave herself a face palm. She wondered if Veronica knew about this. John laughed, like his friend just told a bad joke, but he calmed down when he realised that nobody else was in a cheerful mood. Richard encouraged George with a tap on a shoulder, but, the other side of the table formed the opponent, war-in-preparing side. Paul couldn't put himself together, and Brian was looking at George in disbelief, and at Richard, who showed that he knew all along about George's secret love.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Brian started talking, with raised voice. "I've tried so hard to keep the image of you clean. You wear smooth and smart clothes, you don't misbehave in front of an audience and aren't doing anything reckless, as far as I know. And here you are, ladies and gentleman, all important George Harrison, telling me that he's in a serious relationship with a MAID? Christ, George, haven't you learned anything?"

Victoria tried to break the tension. "Brian, please, calm down. I see why it concerns you, I really do, but keep your voice lower, that's my friend you're talking about. Lay down."

"And my girlfriend too!" George added, and looked at everyone in the room. His eyes searched for Richard's and Victoria's, where they found consolation. John was still lingering, but the real problem was upset Brian and Paul, who seemed to have empty mind, and nothing nice to say. George tried to explain to his jury: "I'm not asking your approval or support. I'll be happy if you just accept this the way it is, and understand. Just TRY to understand. I love the girl."

"So, this lasts for quite long?" Paul wanted to confirm his doubts.

"Officially from New Year's Eve."

"Aren't we your friends enough George? Huh? We didn't deserve to know, or what? Or it's because only Ringo is the confident one...?" The coldness of Paul's words George sensed even in his bones. Paul's irony hurt him badly.

"Ring saw us one night, so I had to admit. Paul, please, you know how I feel about you guys, I wouldn't hide anything from you; but I wasn't ready, and I knew, I just knew that somebody would react the way you did."

George was disappointed. Richard was looking down, not daring to confront Paul, and Victoria was like a hyena, ready to bite him. Brian was slowly going mad, but John was the one who decided to be the saviour of the situation, and he did the speech in his own style.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Paul, you swine, don't attack pour Georgy here. George, you are a sincere friend. And true update man too, letting us know as soon as possible what is going on. Shame on you, shame twice. Richard, you little crook. And you ..." (he looked at Victoria, not sure how to react, and she felt the same)... "Well, I don't know about you. I suppose we can... forgive you, considering the fact that you're her friend and all, girl's stuff." Victoria looked at him, glad that he left her out of the band's clash. But John didn't want to spare her cousin. "Brian darling, could you go to your little house, and think everything through? I just want to move on from this fuss, and damn it, get back to our session."

George became angry. He hardly accepted the fact that Brian and Paul were not approving him and Veronica, but now even John was acting outrageous. "So John, you want to deal with this as quickly as you can, not wanting to be responsible for the outcome... How nice of you."

Victoria had to interfere. "The easiest way out is not always the right one John." He felt betrayed, after he stood up for her, and gave her an evil look. The situation looked now far behind the John's wanted quick solution, as long as Paul was not keen on stopping his attacks.

"Not only that you didn't tell us about it (if we suppose that it is serious) but you actually date a maid... A servant!"

"Hey, watch your language!" George replied sharply.

"Truth hurts. And, get a grip George, it is suitable for us to date... I don't know... models, actresses, celebrities... What do you think, how it is going to affect our publicity, reputation, media, press..."

Victoria grabbed George's hand, so he couldn't get any near his rival, and stopped him from exposing carried intense weight of wrath in him.. He was red angry. Everybody was now on their feet, waiting for what is going to come next. John didn't know how to react, although he was physically nearest to Paul, but he wanted to do nothing and stay out of the fight. But it was too late, and he was already in it. Victoria came closer to Paul, and managed to stay calm as much as possible, and remained at least colder than George.

"Seriously Paul? ... Is that what bothers you the most? I know your kind - you materialistic, egomaniac, fame-wanting bastard!"

Brian couldn't handle it anymore. Before anything worse could happen, he stepped into a space between Paul and his female manager.

"Okay, enough! You're acting like a bunch of teenagers. So, I'm going to take John's advice and go home, far away from this, and enjoy the actual silence. You all should try it. I don't know how you're going to deal with this, and frankly I don't care." He than slammed the door behind him.

"He left! He just left!" Paul exclaimed.

"So, I guess there's one left that we have to deal with, George." Said Victoria, referring to Paul, but hesitated to look at her man. She convinced herself that John was on their side. But, was he?

"If Brian, our responsible first man could drop the case and leave, somebody has to stay and be the voice of reason. And don't you speak about me as some kind of a problem that has to be dealt with! Only one who should be brought to his reason is our friend George here." Paul responded.

"This is not Brian's problem, and certainly not yours Mister McCartney! Be happy to leave anytime you want!" The problem now seemed to be all between Victoria and Paul, until George interfered.

"No, Paul, I don't want you to go. I want to clear this with you all, once and for all. As for my resolution (and don't stay on my way, any of you, telling me I should think through my decision, because I made the final conclusion), I won't give Veronica up. We're into this feeling deep, and it would be a great waist if you ask of me to let everything go."

"And if that situation comes Paul, don't you think that emotional state and crash he'll be in wouldn't damage his contribution to the band…?" Richard entered the conversation.

"What contribution?" Paul was being really mean, while John supported him.

"Emotional crash, please! He's not some sissy softy! Jeez George, like you're going to marry the girl tomorrow." Victoria looked at John. Even he doesn't know where he stands.

"And, are you certain that she's not with that fiancé of hers right now, behind your back? You're so naïve!" Paul remarked, and George harshly replied.

"I won't let you question that! I know her better than you, so please shut up. She broke up with him long time ago, and he molested her verbally, so she had a good reason to stop loving him ages ago!"

Victoria added: "So, do your homework, get to know things, and only then stand behind your accusations!"

Paul inhaled deeply, and was on a mission to finish it all. He looked at the ceiling, like his eyes didn't want to confront the person he debates wit,, like he was too important even to look at his interlocutor.

"George, don't make us deliberate about your position more than we have to. It's you're lost, anyway you turn it. Just don't ask me to be extra polite to your girlfriend, or anything. I really thought you would find better."

Paul left the room quickly not letting George smash Paul's face. John withdrew slowly, and before he left he excused himself.

"Well, somebody has to fight Paul's mood." And when he found confirmation noticed in Victoria's nodding, he went out and left the space for agreed friends.

"Don't worry George, this had to happen sooner or later. For what is worth, you know that you have Victoria's and mine support at least." Ringo felt free to represent Victoria's thoughts as well, so she just said:

"Glad to hear you won't quit fighting for her. You know she's worth it. Now go win your girl."

"It would be more difficult if you guys weren't here. Thank you." George rushed down the hallway, and left Vitoria and the oldest Beatle alone in silence.

"Well, we didn't manage to convince all of them. Mission failed." Richard was complaining.

"I wouldn't consider it a total fail. At least, we showed our teeth. And I'll take care of Brian later today. So, only bitter Paul."

"In another place, in a different time, we would be a great team!" Ringo bravely declared.

"Maybe Richard, maybe." Said Victoria and winked at him afterwards, and that warmed Richard's little heart. He turned away from her and smiled to himself incognito.

George drove very fast in order to see her as quickly as possible. Veronica had a day off, so he hurried to visit her at home. He had to tell her about everything, he needed her understanding, her comfort, her embrace. As George parked his car near her house, he was almost already at her porch. Just seconds before he knocked on the door, he heard familiar voice. Knowing that it was wrong, he still put his head against the thick wood, because eavesdropping seemed too tempting. His hearing was not fooling him. It was Geoffrey. Is he here again to protest about his and Veronica's separation? But the strange fact was that Veronica was speaking very calmly and not upset at all. George peeked through the window near buy. Big grizzly bear of Geoffrey's silhouette overshadow Veronica, but George still managed to see him holding her hands. He then furiously ran into the living-room, to find out Geoffrey kissing Veronica. George was frozen, and stood far away from them. Veronica tried to boggle out from Geoff's grip, and when she finally did it after several tries, she noticed George who was in her house, having a stunned face. She was standing very still, thinking in what kind of mess her ex have put her into. How on Earth could she explain to George that Geoffrey once again broke into her home and asked for forgiveness; violent as he is, he easily grabbed her tiny body and pulled it to his dirty clothes, and she couldn't defend herself at all. His rough skin was all over her, and Veronica helplessly screamed inside her, hence George certainly couldn't hear her cry. He was looking at her in disbelief. "Paul was…right?" he was asking in his mind. "Impossible. No way. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." But, to make his misery even worse, she didn't say a word, she couldn't find the right one about what's going on. Geoffrey turned around to find his former boss before him.

"You again? Shouldn't you be gone a long time ago by now?"

"I could ask the same question." Said George with growing madness. "Veronica, can you explain to me what's the meaning of this…?"

Veronica recovered her breath, and finally succeeded in making a quiet sound alike words.

"Everything George, I'll explain everything, just… calm… calm down, and first, we can sit down and…"

"Don't tell me what to do, I just want to hear some explanations, Ka!" George sounded shaken like never before. He seemed very angry with Veronica, and she had never seen him like that, and his behaviour was strange to her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, and appreciated the fact that he gave her a chance to elaborate the situation, rather than slamming the door behind him. He encouraged her to move on, either to break the awkward silence, or to get a chance to say what's really on his mind afterwards. But evil Geoffrey was on his way not to let anybody stand between him and his believed to be destined love.

"Her job isn't to give you any explanations you fool!"

"Oh please, please don't fight!" Veronica cried, and George sarcastically added: "It's easy for you to say; you're not the one helplessly standing in front of his girlfriend, who is making out with her ex-boyfriend!"

Veronica was feeling enormous quilt. She sensed that only silence would well accompany George's furious state. He felt betrayed, but above all, he didn't know if he is to believe that she's too nervous, or scared to talk, or he is going to be forced to confirm Paul's doubts. He waited for a moment, but nothing was signing it's big letters in front of him. Deciding to end this game, he turned away to leave Veronica's home as cold as he can possibly act.

"You're withdrawing...? Even better... I would smash your face on to something by now, anyway."

On this Geoffrey's statement, George took a deep breath, quickly turned around and gave his rival a strong fist bump in the face. George was surprised how much anger he channeled through his punch. Geoffrey's face was red pulsing, and he leaned his hand on the swallowed face, hoping he would soothe the pain. But when that didn't help, he wanted his revenge, so he madly swung his hand, and instead of hitting George, he accidentally banged the wall, because George moved his head in another direction. Geoff was paralyzed with pain, and fell on the ground. Veronica was horrified, and asking herself is there anything worse that could happen today, as she was gripping the armchair nearby, so she could prevent her weak body collapsing hence the sudden stress. After Geoffrey's failure, seeing him defeated on the ground, George caught and addressed Geoff, but at the same time was looking at Veronica, not sure who he should be talking to.

"Well, my work here is done. I don't have anything to do with...you."

He then left the room raged, not bothering even to close the door. Veronica was starting to tremble, while her tears now came out to be poured for her love, who was now passing like strong wind, rambling, and led with the thunder in his heart. Veronica cried quietly: "George... George?" No answer. Just sound of his footsteps, going away from her, going into infinity.

"George! George!" She was now shouting out loud, screaming; and when she saw that he was not responding, regardless of her cry, and blinded by the anger, she jumped over Geoffrey who was in a bad tempered, rumbling something to himself, and she was already outside, almost running, wanting to stop George, and explain - she just wanted little of his time, just to look into those eyes in order to calm her down, and give her strength

t. But, it was too late - George was already starting the engine of his car, to get away as quickly as possible.

"George! George, wait, WAIT!" Veronica was howling so loudly that her throat was now hurting. Berried in one place, her feet now couldn't move even an inch. He was planning to go, and there is nothing she could do to prevent it. A waterfall of shiny tears were now pouring down her neck, while overwhelmed with sadness stood Veronica, helplessly watching her love fade away. George was trying not to look into her direction, but afterwards accidentally caught her gaze full of sorrow. Like he had no heart, he turned away on the other side, not wanting to confront this enormously sad image. He couldn't handle it any more, he finally stepped on the gas, and turned the vehicle on the opposite side of Veronica's house. He drove, and drove, distancing himself from the tearing yells of his name, while the tires of the car were leaving traces on the glowing concrete, separating George's destination from Veronica's sanctuary.

Almost unsaid, but still whispered "George..." was heard once again, for the last time. No answer. Only the wind confirming his departure and blank space. All things must pass, Veronica guessed. Even the ones ment to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What can you do when more than enough isn't enough? Everything I have, everything was yours. From the pupil of my timid eye, to the insecure trembling of my hand (that is longing to, just one more time, comb through your finely hair) to the slowly-pumping ice box of this half heart. Everything; I gave you everything. And yet, like an unsatisfied customer, you threw me away as a second-hand product, worn out to it's essence. This elegy, my bitterness, written for you my love, cries and weeps for the moments we have sheared, and mourns to cut off the great distance between our heavy hearts. Veronica, my delicacy, my candle in the dark, my favorite escape – where did it all go wrong?"

George was staring at the poem of the broken love at the scrap paper before him, constantly writing her name, and question marks beside it. "Where is she now? What is she thinking?"

The night was very cold and starless. On the other part of the town, one pair of sad honey eyes were looking through the window into the bright moon. Veronica was lulling herself to sleep, hugging the pillow tightly, and wandering with her mind.

"The moon is illuminating my tears, to show them to the world, to reveal my pain. Can it illuminate your heart, wherever you are George? Oh moon, carry me with you to him, at down, when it's not black, when it's not cold. Be my guide. Stars are punishing us, they refuse to treat us with their presence. They hid our love deep into the clouds of misfortune, George. Now they're vanishing, when their number was the symbol of our unconquerable love. I always hoped that I will one day, count the stars with you, Geo. But at this very moment, they are cruelly turning away from us, as they have tangled the ropes of our innocent emotions, and are now dragging it over the wall, into the dangerous and unknown."

Veronica's soul was torn apart. Not only that she was emotionally crashed down because of the mishap with George, but it seemed like nothing is going well, and like the unfortunate destiny knocked on her door. Her mother was worse than ordinary, and she needed medical care in hospital. Veronica got some days off in order to be with her mother, and watch over her. Daughter full with grief, was constantly in a hospital, holding her mum's hand and telling her that everything is going to be alright, although deep down she was afraid to accept the fact that it was highly unlikely. She would waste her time just thinking how much support and comfort she would get from her love. Now, that she isn't working, she hadn't had even a chance to see him. The tears were overspreading over her face day and night, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. In the darkest hours, when she managed just shortly, to forget about mother's crisis, she remembered George. Everything reminded her of him, flowers, birds, music, everywhere she turned she saw his reflection, sensed his smell, remember the sweet words he whispered in her ear. Victoria was more than a good friend, being with her all the time, preventing her from falling into a deep world of depression. But Veronica's heart was plucking itself out from the velum of despair, screaming for George.

"Victoria woman, why isn't the tea on the table?" Brian was screaming from the kitchen, reading the morning papers.

"Coming!" Victoria was rushing to the dining room, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Yes Brian, I possess a watch."

"I mean, do you REALISE? It's past ten o'clock and you're not down for breakfast…"

"And it's Saturday! Relax Brian, at least today." Said Victoria, deliberately forgetting about her cousin's tea, and grabbing a cookie to please herself. Brian put down his paper and started speaking with a serious voice:

"You came home late yesterday."

"I don't see how that affects you in anyway."

"You were with that friend of yours, Veronica? Victoria, sincerely, you don't see it, but that girl is brainwashing you."

"Brian, if only your mother could hear you now!"

"I meant, how she influence you, while you're trying to influence her. First, she sneaks into yours and who knows who's not hearts. Then, she start a romantic relationship with a Beatle. Now, she's grabbing you all for herself, whole day and whole night, needing you more than your free time allows. I'm still your boss and I'm older. What's next, you're going to move to her place and start some girly sect? Or, you too are going to start dating one of the remaining Beatles… Like that's possible."

Victoria stopped eating her cookie, and felt some commotion in her stomach.

"All I'm saying is, make that girl give you space to breathe." Brian required.

"Would you stop it already; you don't know what you're talking about. I'm saying this hoping that it will stay between us; and don't you dare turn it against me, or her situation." Victoria started speaking more quietly, like the army of eavesdroppers were behind the door.

"She had a great fight with George, and that itself is sad and difficult enough, but now, her mother is almost in a coma. So Veronica's always hanging in the hospital, poor thing. And she is all alone Brian, and she is so fragile creature. And I want to help her, that's what friends do." She winked at Brian, like he has nothing to worry about.

"But I have things to worry about. You arrive from Veronica late almost every night, and in the morning you're good for nothing, not well concentrated, and do not pay attention in the early hours. Don't tell me, you're whole time with her?"

Victoria stared at Brian. Of course she is mainly with Veronica, but how can she possibly make an alibi in a second or two, for those precious moments she secretly spent with John.

"Well?" Brian couldn't wait Victoria's response, so he could show her that she's spending too much time with Veronica and that he is right.

"Brian, please, don't interfere. I'll drink more coffee, or I'll get up earlier, or I'll figure something out, don't worry, I'll try harder, I won't disappoint you." She grabbed a few cookies more and put them into her pocket in a hurry, and went to grab something from the fridge, very clumsily.

"So, I guess Veronica can't wait huh?"

"Umm, no. She's impatient I'll just go, and… I'll see you at dinner then."

Victoria rushed down the hall, escaping to the rendezvous. She took a look at her watch. She won't be late, so everything is alright. And, even if she was, he would wait, even a million years.

In the park nearby, John was sitting on a bench, nervously tapping his foot and smoking a cigarette. He buckled up his leather jacket and tilted his hat so he would be, more or less, unrecognizable. He heard an increasing familiar sound of high-heel shoes, and as he turned around, he spotted Victoria approaching. She stopped in front of the bench, and then leaned over him and found his lips. He answered her request for kiss and pulled her to him, and she accidentally and awkwardly sat right into his lap.

"Gosh John, we're out in a public place, cool down."

"I'll do whatever I wanna do." He then kissed her eyes.

"I have to talk with you about something." Victoria was still sitting between his legs, tenderly fondling his closed eyes. But John opened them quickly and his face was suddenly frost-bounded; then he looked notably at Victoria, and asked her:

"What is it?"

"So, for how long do you think we're going to see each other… Secretly?"

"Not secretly!"; John replied quickly, trying to get out from the messed situation; "It's just that nobody knows about it. If you can mark Veronica as nobody, because I'm certain that at least she knows about us." John was sharp.

"Well, label it anyhow you want. I simply want to know. Veronica or not, she shouldn't be your concern. Brian has been asking questions. Something like where am I spending so much time and why I'm not fully in the job later because of the tiredness and what not. He knows that I'm a grown woman who can take care of myself, but he is like my older brother. Plus, I'm running out of excuses. And he would surely pluck his hair out if he would find out that now I am with a Beatle – another worry on the list.

"Oh, you're with a Beatle?" John was unpleasantly surprised. "Can I meet that lovely fella?"

Victoria was a bit shocked, hence she didn't expect this reaction. She bitterly removed her hands from him, managed to slip out from his arms and legs, and stood in front of him, and then started with the defensive attitude:

"Excuse me for having big mouth, and for randomly assuming, and calling our "thing" a relationship."

"You silly girl."

Victoria was red angry. "So, what was it? Only sex? Indeed John, I thought you were a bigger man."

"Wait Victoria. I never said we're in a relationship. Your understanding of our situation is your problem I guess. But, let me just say that I do want to be with you."; He then came closer, believing that his charm and wittiness will win her over. "To feel your touch."; then he kissed one corner of her lips, just to get her feel the desire. "To hold you. Relationship or not, label it anyhow you want."

He prevented her mouth from saying a word, making her lips wet. Afterwards, she continued her story:

"Ok, I designate it as a relationship, as silly girl as I am, you would say." John rolled over his eyes. She followed up her thought.

"So, shouldn't we tell at least Brian? Just for his better understanding. I don't ask of you to announce it to the whole world. We don't need the whole world, after all. We only need each other, and the people we care about."

"I agree, love. As for Brian… To tell him only if he's somewhat sedated. He'll be furious. George started to disobey him, I'm next, we're falling apart. But, the way I see it, you have some kind of power over him, am I not right? You can calm him down, and talk with him like nobody of us can. Still, you're family."

"Do you want to say that you don't want to have anything to do with it? Well, I understood you acted that way when it was about George and Veronica, but you cannot run from this."

"And I don't intend to. You do least, the introduction of the story. I'll take over the conversation after you. Don't worry. We'll be a great team."

Victoria smiled but stopped when she thought: "Aren't those the words Ringo told me the other day? Coincidence? What's with the men that I found attractive?"

After the love exchanging in the park, Victoria headed home, all smiling and gleeful. She couldn't feel better, for everything was going according to her plan: she was head over hills in love, and her relationship is soon going to be revealed. As much as she felt overjoyed, somebody couldn't bear hers pain. Victoria spent the rest of the Saturday with Veronica, and tried to cheer her up, so they spend the afternoon walking and talking about random events, emotions and people, and afterwards went to the hospital to see Veronica's mother, because it was time for the late afternoon visits. Nothing Victoria could do could make Veronica even smile. Victoria just shrugged her shoulders and hoped for the better tomorrow. When she returned to Brian's home, she found big blue car parked outside the front garden.

"If I'd known we're going to have guests over, I would have dressed properly."; said Victoria, having a question look, when she saw George and Brian sitting in the living room. She thought that Brian used the fact she told him about the couple's fight, and brought George to support his act of leaving poor Veronica. The atmosphere now seemed to her very relaxing and leisure alike. George greeted her, and Brian cheerfully said:

"I invited our Georgie over for the meal. And guess what; he put an end to his ridiculous affair with that maid girl."

"I assumed you two are on some kind of a pause… am I not right?" Victoria was upset, and was talking to crestfallen George. But Brian was dominant and answered in George's favor.

"Well, it seems to me that this is the situation where you don't know everything. And you call herself her best friend. And, George's best friend, well at least, female best friend, is that correct?"

Victoria stood still and demanded the answer from her pensive friend.

"George…?!"

Quiet Beatle seemed melancholic. He responded her and sounded like he has nothing to live for anymore, and Victoria recognized the grief in his voice.

"It's over Vic. Paul was right. I should have listened to him."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria was harsh. It affected her almost as it did Veronica, who was like her sister now. Victoria felt like she was the savior of their relationship, their predestined to be Cupid, who crowned their love. And now it seemed like she was losing her role. Or, apparently she had lost it already.

George seemed like he had given up fighting long time ago.

"She was with that former guy of hers. Or he isn't former anymore."

"George, why didn't you listened to her? She tried to explain to you everything, and…"

"Stop, just stop right there." George interrupted her. "Whatever the reason was or is, it's better to just let go. For now."

"Give up already. George understood it was for the better for the group and him. You should move on too. For the benefit of us all." Brian concluded.

Victoria sighed and turned around, walking away to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brian was questioning her walkout. Not turning around, nor looking at them, and already holding the door handle, Victoria replicated.

"I'm too disappointed. I don't want to have dinner in this atmosphere. Especially with the people that disagree with me, and don't share my point of view on this case." She was almost outside when she shouted, loud and clear, like the whole world was listening to what she has to say.

"I never thought you are a quitter, George. I just hope that the remorse won't eat you up inside."

Then she slammed the door and walked out, leaving not so surprised Brian, who thought that his cousin would react something similar, or at least, won't be quiet when it comes to her friends. And George didn't know what to think. His head was too heavy for him to carry, because it contained too much information and questions to deal with. He felt his skull was slowly cracking inside, and was heading towards scattering. He wanted to run, to scream, to cry out loud. His destructive thoughts were finally intercepted with Brian's offering:

"Well, the dinner's getting cold. Shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The afternoon was coming towards it's end, and Victoria was in Brian's front garden, sitting on the wicker chair at the matching table, deep inhaling and exhaling the spring air. She was barefooted, feeling the tickling fresh mowed grass under her toes. Victoria seemed carefree, but that was just her method of calming herself down, turning off her mind and not thinking of her problems, worries, past or future. It was working, therefore she felt harmony and insouciance. In the distance she spotted Brian who she had waited for, and he was very carefully caring the teapot and cups, dressed in his informal clothes. They both loved the comfortable atmosphere and moments they shared after the hard day. Brian was pouring the fresh mint tea, when they heard the garden door opening, and John was going in their direction, sensing the start of the tea party. Brian looked confused. Knowing what'll happen, Victoria jumped in, and sounded like she's bored:

"Oh well, don't be frustrated 'cause it's happening once again;"

"What's happening once again?" Brian was anxious.

As he heard Brian's reaction, and Victoria's drag attitude John smiled as he wanted to turn up the spirit level, he elegantly bypassed Brian (who obviously expected some sort of a greeting), bended towards Victoria, and kissed her forehead. John wanted to stay subtle this way, and not give Brian a heart attack. But he looked like he has got . He sat on a chair, watching John smiling, and Victoria shrugging her shoulders.

"Ooooh, no. Not again. Not again! My heart is too weak for this. "

"Relax. I won't bother myself to spend hours explaining it to you, if you're not used to it by now, you'll never will."

John couldn't stop smiling, now wiggling his nose on Victoria's.

"This is outrageous!" Brian was demolished.

"Hey, we knew you would understand." Victoria winked at him, and looked at John. His grin was encouraging, and like saying to her: "Bravo, I myself couldn't do it better." John considered it done. He took her hand and pulled her gently to himself, and said:

"Should we?"

"Should you what…?!" Brian rudely interrupted, demanding some answers.

"Most certainly." Replied Victoria doubtless, and she and John chuckling started walking and fluttering away.

"What's the meaning of this?! You two come back here this instant!" Brian yelled, but they were already at the gateway. Victoria grabbed her sandals and they were ready to go.

"Sorry for stealing the girl and ruining your tea session mate, but don't worry; you still have time to invite those garden gnomes over there." John was sneering, and waving goodbye alongside Victoria.

They arrived in front of Veronica's home, Victoria knocked on the door and while they were waiting for the response, she then turned to John. "I cry for her, really. Could you at least talk to George about all this fuss?"

"You should address Ringo for that matter; he and Geo are starting to get along pretty well." John doubted Victoria's suggestion, and seemed crestfallen. "Nowadays they go for a drink together, unlike we used to go, all four of us. And look at us falling apart now." He made a long pause. "We weren't what we use to be, at least George isn't. And that affects us all…" Victoria was watching him like she understood and has noticed this change. She then knocked again.

"Hurry up Ka!" She shouted, and continued afterwards. "I realized the difficulty of the situation, but you have to try walking in her shoes, for that matter… John sighed like it was the hardest thing to do. Victoria pushed him. "At least think and try to help us? If it' s not about her, then think of that as helping me. I think I deserve that much endeavor."

He gave up, hating her twisting words in her favor. He involuntarily smiled. "Everything for my pumpkin."

"Sorry I'm late." Veronica opened the door rapidly.

"I brought us some company, I hope you don't mind." Victoria was indicating on John.

"Hello Mr. Lennon. "

"It became a drag addressing me that way, please call me John. How's your mother doing? "

"Still the same" Veronica was breathing heavily. "But I pray for her every day. Thank you for asking."

"Don't you worry. Take as much time as you need."

Veronica felt Victoria's hug, as a sign of comprehension. She carried on with. "It's a beautiful night. Let's go for a walk then. Life isn't all about anguish and introversion, you know. Feel the spring atmosphere, touch of the gentle zephyr, listen to the crickets." Veronica couldn't refuse Victoria's enthusiastic smile. They all went for a stroll. As much as Victoria was trying to exhilarate her, Veronica felt even worse, next to the happy couple. She knew that her best friend comprehended it, but most importantly, Victoria felt that the primary goal, other than recovering George, was to get Veronica out from the home and hospital, just see her alive again. She was walking by Victoria, who didn't want to let her going in solitary state, so she was trying to talk to her as much as she could, and John, awkwardly enough, did also. All of a sudden, it was night. Like she was not put under a great pressure already, Veronica could see only joyfulness on the streets – couples holding hands under the candelabras, enjoying the sweet touch of tenderness. And all she wanted to do was to sob. Her look was grudgingly and with perforce going across all those fortresses of seemed-like-never-ending loves, crowd, trees, footpaths, buildings, Richard… Richard? She suddenly saw the older Beatle on the other side of the road, going out of the pub, singing some happy tune; soon he was accompanied by George, who was just behind him, going out and lighting a cigarette. Veronica abruptly stopped, her eyes became wild-eyed, and her face turned numb. She was well lagged behind, so when Victoria and John noticed Veronica's stoppage, they turned around, and found out the reason of her consternation.

"Exactly as I told you Vic." John was disappointed and left out. Veronica speechlessly watched them chatting on the way to whatever, and she was thinking whether George went out to water his sorrow with alcohol, or she feared that he moved on and went for a drink as a free, liberated man. They obviously did not see Veronica, because Ringo and George were now rambling away.

"Let's go, it's no use standing here like some idiots." Said John and pulled concerned Victoria. They made a few steps in other direction, but Victoria discovered that Veronica was not moving.

"Ka?"

"I'm right behind you."

Victoria moved on with her man, while Veronica was still standing in one place. Her eyes followed black coat of a man who was walking away from her, and she didn't know when'll those departures stop hurting so much. The worst fact was that she didn't see him for a very long time, and now, unexpectedly, he's here, given to her, but yet so distant. Before he and Ringo turned around the corner, surprisingly enough and accidentally, George turned back, still having a conversation with Ringo. But, George at once stopped it, when he found himself prying into the sudden sparks in Veronica's honey eyes. "What on Earth is she doing here?" he thought. His heart was pumping for that two or three seconds, like the first time they met. He couldn't believe that he saw her out of the blue. But never the less. She was here, real as the stars and the moon. It was his Ka. With sadness in her eyes that screamed and the sound was reaching him, and was tearing his soul. But he had to move on. And Ringo's hand was showing him the the corner. He apparently didn't see Veronica, so he just proceeded forward. George followed the lead, leaving the perfect moment. Blankness. It seemed like nothing happened, nothing at all. Veronica, seeing them disappearing from her sight, looked down, wiped her tear away, took a deep breath, and hurried up into the night, to catch up John's and Victoria's pace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, we would really appreciate some new reviews. Thanks :]**

Chapter 15

The warm April was elapsing, but the atmosphere was sad in the leaden Liverpool. Veronica's mother died due to the severe disease, and although it was expected, there was always some hope in the recovery. Veronica was crashed like never before. Her whole life was going down the drain, she lost everything she lived for, and her only family. She had nothing to look for in a new day. She spent two nights constantly wetting her pillow with tears of most profound torment, but she somehow managed to convince herself that if not people, or even she, time will heal wounds. After hours and hours of trying to accept the truth and the resulting state, she finally gathered enough strength to speak to people, let them comfort her, and sympathize with her. People closest to her especially now tried to refresh her thoughts, and convince her that she's not alone. But they weren't really outreaching her heart. Two days after mother's demise, Veronica had to speed up the day, and to organize all the details about the funeral. Between the arrangements and plan making, she knew that she could count on Victoria, twenty-four hours a day. But also, Veronica was aware of the fact that her friend, now more than ever, had to work hard and devoted, not to disillusion Brian at any point. Henceforward Veronica had to be extra strong. The funeral was under the thick black veil of sadness. The hardest thing to do was to say goodbye, and realize you will never say hello again. Holding on somehow, Veronica managed not to completely subvert, and to be as much in company as she could, because it would prevent her mind of deep thinking and self-destruction. Victoria had to be Veronica's solid support, but Victoria also felt terrible, and weak. She was there all along, during the whole service, holding her friend's hand, wiping her tears, and controlling her demons, who were screaming out of her chest, wanting to escape, and captivate her mother from her eternal rest. Near the coffin was a tower of flowers, and among it, stood wreath of flowers on behalf of all Beatles. After the burial, Victoria had to go to their place to finish some urge business with them and Brian, but she wouldn't want to leave until she assured herself that her best friend is as much calm as she can be in that dreadful position. As she was leaving, she let off Veronica's hand, and involuntary surrendered her to the cruel world before her.

Victoria went on an early lunch with the band and her cousin. After work, the atmosphere was more casual, and although she was feeling quite gloomy before, now she felt better in this surrounding, especially because of John, who "accidentally" sat next to her. Brian was looking at her grimly, still not supporting her decision to be with THE Beatle, not to mention the way their relationship was presented to him, or Victoria's and John's unconcern. Under the table John's leg found Victoria's and it was gently touching her bare shinbone, starting the stealth mild game of fondling and cowering. Not long after the very pleasant lunch, they returned to studio to listen to some records, do music and comment, object or harmonize their opinions. As she was looking at John, who was so dedicated to what he was doing, playing and singing so committedly, Victoria was abstractedly daydreaming. To it's breaking point led Brian's question. He didn't want to interrupt the jamming session, so he just went to Victoria, who was in an obvious lack of attention, and snapped his finger's in front of her face. She winced suddenly, but Brian didn't care. He started quietly:

"Pull yourself together. God, you're acting like falling in love is such a shock to an organism, and like your brain is under some meds, and you're not capable of doing basic everyday duties."

Victoria, still looking in the distance, and taking Brian for granted, responded, not wanting to sound so rough.

"Ahh, you should try it sometimes. It's a real pain killer." Brian was losing patience with stubborn Victoria.

"I'll have to estrange you from him soon."

"Hah, hold your horses, you might fall, cousin."

Seeing it has no use debating now, Brian changed the subject; he wanted to be polite by asking:

"So, how's the girl holding up?"

"Girl?..." Victoria was enchanted by John's world.

"Ding-dong Victoria! The girl, Veronica, burial, her mother…?"

"Oh my Gosh, good that you reminded me Brian!"

She tapped him on the shoulder and hurried out. Brian rolled over his eyes and thinking: "That confounded person; she'll be hard to change."

Victoria ran off to the telephone, because she remembered she has to call Veronica, to see how everything went on that day after the funeral. She had to make sure Veronica is at least ok, and if she needed anything. The phone rang long time before Veronica answered, so Victoria wanted to hang up, but something kept her on the line. Veronica was very quiet and not so understandable.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey Ka, what's up?" To Victoria, her friend seemed distant. But when she heard no reply, she repeated: "Veronica?" Long pause again. But she could still sense somehow Veronica was on the other side of the telephone. "Are you there?"

Veronica started sobbing, and through weepy voice her words blurted out.

"V… Vic… Victoria, could you… can you come maybe… right away?" she stammered.

Victoria was suddenly stiff. "I'll have to do something for the deadline tomorrow, Brian won't let me go before finishing it. But I'm flying to you right away after it. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

"Please, just hurry." Veronica was now crying. After the short intermission, she repeated.

"Vic, please, please, come… I'm… I'm…" A long exhale. "Geoffrey was here. And… My God…" She burst out into deep crying. Victoria had to shout to overcome her.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, hold up." Victoria hung up and started moving for a moment to think through. She knew it was serious. Her mind was thinking fast, what to do? After brief and sharp thinking, she made a decision to go straight to Brian and tell him she'll have to go. It was a matter of her friend's site. Her cousin's ban was now of small importance.

She rushed into the studio gaspingly, wanting to pick her stuff and head off to Veronica's. In the room were Brian, George and Paul, smoking and having a cup of tea. Looking for her purse sloppily, and not looking at the main manager, she started, not questioning her decision. "Brian, I'm going, it's urgent." Paul was indifferently reading magazine, but George was the one who had rose his eyebrow and look, leaving for a moment his guitar that he was strumming even during the break.

"Where do you think you're striving Missy…?" Brian was commanding.

"You wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Well?" Brian was rapping with his foot.

Paul was leisurely humming some tune. George, as well as Brian, waited her answer.

"Ok, I'll tell you, and, before I go, no cheeky comments from you, if you please…" Brian's look was undefined, so she continued.

"I'm going to Veronica's - something bad happened. Don't ask me what, it's non of your concern."

"At least tell … me." George was unexpectedly shaken, and he rose up, ready to take Victoria's answer, how ever bad it is. Paul looked at George, shrugged his shoulders, and took Victoria's words for Brian seriously – it hasn't got anything to do with him. "Unbelievable", Victoria thought about George. Now he rise, after all that time. "Well, maybe my shakiness touched his ice heart as well." Victoria thought, and realized there's no time to waste.

"I don't know actually. She begged me to come as quickly as I can… And, you know that it's not good if… well… Geoffrey's name is involved."

George turned pale. He wasn't moving for a second or two, but then his motions became very rapid and determined. He left his guitar, and with very designed and intentional step, he went to the shelf on the wall, picked car keys, and immensely opened and closed the door on his way out, in a split second. The door slammed with a great noise, and George left with a horrifying look, look that could slaughter. He was now gone, but left Brian and Victoria tongue-tied. In addition, Victoria eventually got bestir.

"This implicate though ending. I better be going." But, Brian suddenly stooped her from turning away, and commanded:

"Enough I already lost one from my squad, I'm not letting another one of the ship."

Victoria wanted to start a rebuff, but was forced to acquiesce. She figured it out herself. "Whatever happened, maybe George will be possibly the worst option to go to her. But then again, after all, he could possibly, be the best."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait... Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 16

Like a sudden hurricane that rashly opened the door and cannoned into the murky house, George intruded the Veronica's living-room, breathless because of the scramble, and intoxicated with anger. He glanced over the living room and his eyes, hungry for revenge, justice and demand to correct everything that can be corrected, searched for Veronica. Moments passed until he noticed trembling creature in the armchair in the corner, that was holding it's knees so close to it's face, that was hiding it completely. Veronica seemed so scared and agitated, that she didn't even raised her look when obvious invader obtruded. She seemed like she got over some physical crash, and was, by holding her knees, trying to put herself together. George carefully approached her, and he bent down, so that his look could be in the line with hers. He slowly wanted to take her back to reality and he reached to touch her, but Veronica obviously scented someone else's presence so close to her, that even before his hand touched her bent arm, she twitched and expecting Geoffrey, found George Harrison in front of her, just inches away. She started sobbing.  
"G… Geo… George… It's you…" She then touched his face with her tremulous hand. "It's really you; I'm… not imagining…"  
George then took her tiny hand and hid it in his warm grasp.  
"Veronica, what happ…"  
"You're here, you're really here!" She interrupted him, and couldn't help herself but wandering if she is dreaming. At first, she didn't asked herself if he came to her, or was he returned to her. All that mattered was that he wasn't out of reach anymore. When she realized he was kneeling in front of her, she stood up, and raised his hands, helping him stand up as well, not letting him kneel for her, and she was too much appreciating his act. She closed her eyes, wrapped her hands around his body, and fell in his firm and unbreakable embrace. Veronica especially now couldn't restrain the tears, that inevitably started to soak up George's jacket galluses. She pressed him so hard, knowing how much time passed since she last hugged him, and nobody could guarantee that she'll manage to hug him ever again. George stood as her personal solid foundation and let her anguish collapse on his shoulders. He could easily shed a tear or two as well, but he had to be the strongest ever. Here she was, nearly lying in his arms from inner pain. At once, he remembered why he was here, when Geoffrey's name came across his mind, and George started to feel anger, rather than sorrow and grief. He also sensed that Veronica didn't quite recovered, so he parted from her, but still holding her hands, he looked at her melancholy eyes, and asked very softly:  
"Tell me what happened, please. I want to end this torture. What did that bastard do?" He sounded decisively.  
"He said some horrible stuff…" Veronica was staring at some corner, not looking at George, and trying not to show the grief in her voice.  
"What stuff…?"  
"Well… Some horrible insults…"  
"What insults?!" George steered her chin to him, making her look directly in his eyes.  
"Talk to me love…?"  
Veronica couldn't handle his well-intentioned gaze, and she cracked into loud cry. The product of Veronica's effort of partly trying to control her weeping, and partly trying to explicate what happened, were loud and somewhat incomprehensive words.  
"He… He found out about my… my mother… from the neighbours, and he came just an hour ago… And he told me that he wanted to be there for me… "  
George was trying to listen very profoundly, but her last sentence gave him chills. He thought: "That ass wanted to be there for her, when I wasn't. How nice. Just brilliant."  
Veronica continued:  
"But, when… when I said that I don't need him, he was persistent, and he… kept pushing how I do not have anyone beside me, not even… you …"  
Veronica was lacking words in explaining that even hated Geoffrey noticed George was far away. He was listening red angry, but managed somehow, with barely reasonable sense to calm down, letting her speak about the whole thing.  
"And then he insisted on staying, but I wanted him out, and … he got mad… He started swearing, insulting, yelling… And he was… he was so close that… he… he h… he hit me George…"  
"He did WHAT?" George was screaming. He immediately turned away, wanting to go and search that son of a bitch. He hurried, but Veronica was pulling his arm unsuccessfully, crying like never before:  
"No George, NO! Listen to me, just listen, for a moment…"  
He turned to her, shaking and gritting his teeth, nervously waiting that moment to pass, so he can go and finish what he had started when he last saw that idiot.  
"George, he… Before he went, he threatened to… well, to… to hurt people who I care about, so he… He could show me who is the domination, and after, finish… finish me off… He mentioned…" Veronica was now barely speaking… "Oh Jesus… He mentioned… I can't… God…Oh dear God… He mentioned Vic, and, and… He mentioned you, and… And then I got scared to death!  
George ran outside forthwith, and whilst he was racing with the time and situation, he shouted to Veronica:  
"Stay inside love, this time it'll get messy! I'm going to search which ever hole to find that rat!"  
Veronica was frightened, and shouted back to him, while he was almost inside his car, ready to drive to serve the justice.  
"Don't go, please, please!" But he didn't reply, and when he was about to start the motor engine, he discovered that Veronica had flown to him, and glued her sad and lost face and her hands on his car window, that was wet of her tears, and blurred because of her fast breathing. He opened the window, and now when the glass wasn't separating them anymore, he tried to convince her in his beliefs.  
"I got to do this. Get inside Ka." He was rough and mad. Veronica understood his furious state, and she could do nothing but to understand him, wipe her tears, and to whisper:  
"Be careful! Please!"  
George nodded his head on that request; he only wanted to leave her with the promise he won't be hurt in any way. He navigated his mad look on the road before him, and his thoughts on the battle ahead of him, and stepped bitterly and rapidly on the gas.

Victoria was walking in circles, thinking, worrying, praying, until the late night, when the phone rung maybe for the hundred time that day. It didn't woke up tortured Veronica, who faintly fell in a dream anyway, but Victoria still answered the call quietly, and in haste.  
"I cannot find the bloody bastard anywhere!"  
"George, are you SURE?"  
"I was searching the whole day Victoria! Not a sign! I even asked the people who live nearby – no trace of that runagate! And John and Ringo informed me that they called every single workhouse, city shelter, refuge, anything they could think of. And nothing…"  
George tranquilized his tone, and after a long pause, he continued:  
"Tell me… How is she?"  
Victoria exhaled strongly. She took a look at her friend, who seemed finally in peace under the blanket.  
"She is better, poor child. Since I brought her here, all she was talking about was you. First her mother, now this, what more could happen. Dark cloud lives under her forehead, and what a horror she is going through. She ate very little, so I made her tea, and she fell asleep, God knows how, and it was about time, for the sake of her health and energy."  
"Good. She didn't change her mind, did she?"  
"No. She won't let you make a fuss of this all and contact the police, social service, whatever. She wouldn't allow it, and won't let this scandal to be revealed, and impact the course of your career, you know that. So for the love of God, don't pull any strokes and smart moves."  
"Ok, I won't push it for now. But, Vic, I swear to you, if I find him, if I find him wherever and whenever – I'm going to make him beg for mercy, and cry, and bleed, and pay for every breath he is taking, and for every day, for every minute he molested her, and caused her to feel like she isn't worthy and like she isn't special and beautiful. He will suffer Victoria, I give my word!"  
Veronica opened her eyes – before her was large window which indicated the first signs of sun slowly climbing and spreading it's rays which illuminated her sight and the whole room. She must have slept through night in Victoria's guest room. Her first thought was Geoffrey and his threats. But before her heart even had the time to skip a beat in an unpleasant and frightening way, she felt something was calming her mind. And, what was the most significant fact and discovery that morning was that she noticed the sun shining, defeating the dark cloud above her, lightning up the new day, and somehow making space for her sudden enormous feeling of peace and harmony. Nothing was more soothing than his arms around her, his care, his compassion, his protection, his whisper. Forget about birds tweeting, forget about Mozart, forget about Tchaikovsky. This was the sweetest sound and the warmest music.  
"Don't open your eyes. Sleep little darling. Everything's alright."  
George was here, really here.


End file.
